That Night In Macalania
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Yuna realises she is going to die on her pilgrimage, but her heart aches and longs for Tidus, she yearns to be with him. Will her realisation cause her to take drastic measures…? Just what exactly happened after that innocent kiss in Macalania?
1. Pushed To The Edge

**Hey Guys! This is my first R rated fic! I am rating it R so I don't have to keep pulling back when I write scenes between Yuna and Tidus, Tis annoying. **

**Disclaimer: Only say this once, I do not own final fantasy, but I own my cat, yes I do I bought her and she is all mine so sue me!**

**This fic may be just a one-shot or one chapter, whatever you guys call it. It depends on how I feel.**

**Summary: **Yuna realises she is going to die on her pilgrimage, but her heart aches for Tidus, she yearns to be with him. Will her realisation cause her to take drastic measures…? Just what exactly happened after that innocent kiss in Macalania?

**WARNING: This first chapter is a graphic ****sex**** scene, but it is a beautiful one, with lots of Tuna love… mmmm lol :P**

**So here I am again… I have like ten story ideas at the moment, and I am holidays for 2 months… so guess what? More Yuna and Tidus fluff coming your way! Enjoy this story (It will be from x-2 later on but I am putting it in the X section cause the start is X and I like the X section better, so I will use any excuse lol!)**

**Saturn Stars (Your biggest supplier of Yuna Tidus fluff!**

**Chapter One: Pushed to the edge**

**Macalania, after Bevelle fight with Seymour**

_We had all been through so much… and the last thing all we needed was for that stupid Seymour to morph into the ugly creature he really was and give us more grief. We escaped with our skins intact, but Yuna lost something. I could already tell, her faith was shaken. Yevon had betrayed her. I felt like I should do or say something-anything... But nothing came. I was just as lost as she was. And then... something happened… between us… and we both found ourselves once again._

"Well?" Wakka said raising his eyebrow in an annoyed manner towards Auron. Knocking me out of my daydream abruptly, I turned to face the towering man with a grim expression on his face.

"We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Yuna?" Auron answered looking around, even though he probably already knew the answer to his question. Why did everyone always expect Yuna to be strong, when probably the worst thing in her life had just happened to her? I didn't even want to know how I would feel if I found out all the traditions I had followed in my life were complete and utter crap.

After I had figured out what was going to happen to Yuna… I found my life was slowly ebbing away from me, there was all this guilt from everything I had said, and god knows she probably hated my guts. What annoyed me even more was that she didn't even show it… she never told me how she felt; she just smiled… even though I said all those things to her. Sometimes I wanted to punch Auron, all of them, they all treated Yuna like an object… they only thought of her as a summoner who would bring their calm, well in my eyes anyway. Maybe even Wakka and Lulu, but Auron was the worst. It just made me so god-damn angry!

"Said she wanted to be alone…" Lulu said staring at the ground thoughtfully. The whole party was a little shaken at that moment, especially Wakka, the whole thing with Yevon, betraying them… finding out the horrible truth… Wakka had just been following a lie his whole life, as had Lulu and Yuna, even Rikku looked a bit upset, and that was just strange.

Lulu turned to me with that soft look in her eyes, one I rarely saw mind you. "You should go talk to her…" Lulu said with a playful smile on her face… I scratched my head in confusion, what was with Lulu? Was there something I missed? "I know Khimari is with her, but…" She said cocking her head to the side. "It might help if you were there with her…" Lulu nodded, acting like she knew something that I didn't as usual. So I agreed and ran out of the cave as fast as I could so I could reach Yuna, because I had to tell her I was sorry.

"Great…" I said when I stepped outside. There were three ways to go, and I had never been to this part of the woods before… the woods were beautiful… kinda reminded me of Yuna. But the woods were windy, un-easy to walk through; you could get confused and not quite understand just where you were going… kinda like Yuna as well. I shook my head. "_It's never going to happen Tidus; never would Yuna want to be with you."_ I said to my self randomly choosing the path in front of me, hoping it wouldn't lead me to some fiend waiting for its dinner.

I entered the path thinking stray random thoughts to myself, and sighed with relief as I made it to a beautiful spring and saw Khimari watching over Yuna affectionately. I smiled at him as I walked passed and he just nodded in approval and pointed towards Yuna. She was in the spring gazing up at bright stars in the sky with awe… guess I felt pretty awestruck as well.

"I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me...with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." Yuna said acknowledging my presence. She looked down at the water with sadness. Maybe she was finally starting to realise.

"Maybe… you're trying too hard." I said walking into the water which was a little cold. What was Yuna doing in this water? All alone… didn't she ever get sick of being alone? It got me to thinking, really… whatever Yuna did, she was alone, she kept her thoughts hidden, never told anyone how she felt, pretended to be fine when she was screaming on the inside, talk about pressure. I just wanted her to let go of everything, let go, run away with me, maybe she was just distancing herself from everyone… knowing what would happen to her. "They told me, everything, actually Rikku told me everything." I said softly, keeping my distance from her, the beauty that radiated from her with the moonlight was drawing me in, slowly.

"Everything? Well, so then, you know…" Yuna said looking down, maybe she regretted not telling me sooner, maybe she realised that it was just a little unfair on me, who like the stupid idiot I was had gone and fallen deeply in love with a woman journeying to her death. There were so many signs, so many hints… that I only saw now… now that it was too late.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." I said. She turned to look at me with confusion so I continued. "It's just you know...all those things I said. Like "Let's go get Sin!" Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess...I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me." Saying it, made the hurt even worse and I dropped my head, this was too much to take for me, a guy who had been so carefree his whole life, who had never had to deal with these feelings, or death.

"I wasn't sad… I was happy." Yuna said in a cheerful tone turning away again. I wondered what could possibly make Yuna happy knowing every day, she was stepping closer to her death... oh yeah the happiness of Spira, that's right. Well what about her happiness... why did the people expect so much from her.

I dived down into the spring, the cold water slowly becoming warmer as I got used to it. I resurfaced in front of her floating on my back as I stared at the stars; it was hard to believe all this was happening in a place as perfect as this. "Yuna just don't do it."

"The pilgrimage?" She inquired.

"Yeah, that's right…" I said standing up and walking a little closer to her. "Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life, with me. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?" I asked feeling stupid, I knew she wouldn't agree, but I had to at least try…

"Maybe I will." Yuna said with a smile on her face. I turned around with surprise. She couldn't be serious could she? "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" Yuna said placing her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." I laughed, who cared about them, stuff them all. Is what I really wanted to say. "Except Rikku she'd be with you! Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out to long…" I said, maybe they were guarding Yuna… but surely they didn't want her to do this, maybe their heart was aching like mine every time I looked at her face, thinking that she wouldn't get to live the life that she deserved.

"Khimari would say yes to, I know, but Sir Auron…" Yuna said with doubt in her voice.

GOD DAMN SCREW AURON! "I'll make him understand, it's the least I can do for you Yuna." I smiled, wishing I could just release all this hurt and anger inside of me; we were both two lost souls in a spring, having false hope, together…

Shiny things started to rise from the water, I didn't really have any other words for them, and I wondered, where all this coming from? I looked under the water to see that the spring looked like it was filled with gold dust, which was floating through the water. "What will I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" Yuna said floating on her back, her summoner's garments floating out gently bedside her.

"Ummm…" _Run away with me, be with me, start a family, do something together, just us… no Tidus give her a better answer, one she would actually agree with, it's persuading time. _"I know! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand." I said with a huge grin on my face. But Yuna just frowned with confusion, _oh right, the ones here are just rubble right? _"Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from!" I said correcting myself. Yuna smiled and nodded so I continued. "Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!" I said remembering the wonderful city, just thinking about it made me homesick, but now I had something in Spira, something I could cling to, something that had made life worth living here… Yuna.

"And then we could see blitzball! Your Zanarkand Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!" Yuna said with excitement in her voice, a genuine smile on her face, it was nice seeing her like this.

"Right on!" I grinned. I would definitely win a game with Yuna cheering me on.

"Well, what about after the game?" Yuna asked.

"We'd go out and have fun!" I said remembering some of the wild parties I had been to in my time.

"In the middle of the night?" Yuna said with a look of horror on her face.

"Ha-ha, yeah sure, no problem, Zanarkand _never_ sleeps." I laughed. "Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it." I said standing beside her and kicking my legs in the sand since we were in shallow water. Describing it only darkened the mood a little, for both me and Yuna, because it really did sound pretty, and I missed it.

"I'd like to see it some day." Yuna said quietly

"Well you can Yuna, we can both go." I said in an attempt to cheer her up. I looked down at the water to see a drop of shining silvery liquid splash into it, was it raining? Then I looked up to see tears streaming down Yuna's face, illuminated by the moonlight. A stab of pain went through my heart, I had made her cry, I was so stupid, all I had done was tell her how beautiful life could be, but she…

"Yu…?" I said stepping a little closer to her.

"I can't…" She sobbed with a deep hurt in her voice. "I just can't…"

_She couldn't because her life meant other peoples deaths, it meant Sin, but why did she have to give up her life, why? Didn't she know that her death also meant the pain and suffering of many people including me?_

I walked up to her with sadness in my eyes. I wanted to hold her, to touch her, I wanted to comfort her, and I wanted her to be with me. She continued to cry, her painful sobs sending waves of hurt through my body every time.

I looked up at her with a look of wonder on my face, for a few seconds I stood there in a daze, not knowing what to do, should I, or shouldn't I. What If she hated me? But yet what if feeling my lips on hers would be the greatest feeling she could ever live through, just like it would be for me. But I didn't have all the time in the world here, my time here with Yuna was limited, and I needed to ease her pain somehow.

"Yuna…" I said softly placing my hands on her shoulders. She raised her head answering to her name and widened her eyes as she saw the look in my eyes. She knew what I wanted, she could see all the passion in my eyes, and she looked scared almost.

Without a second thought I descended my lips onto hers. They were soft and gentle, and smooth under my lips, as I gently kissed her, she tensed for a second, but it wasn't long before she gave in, the feeling was like nothing I had ever felt, I felt like I wanted to melt into the kiss, my whole body tingled, I felt alive, re-energized, I felt like I was in heaven. She began kissing me back softly, but she was, and I tightly wrapped my arms around her protectively as the kiss became a little more intense. I was overjoyed, yet hazed, I couldn't believe this was really happening, that I was kissing the woman I loved, in the most beautiful spring I had ever seen, and for that short time… maybe we both forgot. I felt her knees get a little weak, didn't blame her, I was about to collapse myself, I held onto her tighter as her knees forgot their purpose, but despite this, she fell, and took me with her.

As we traveled down through the water she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, passionately kissing me back, her body on top of mine as we floated down further and further, just how deep was this spring? It was amazing how my thoughts were completely clean and innocent, I didn't want to do anything but caress her face, touch her hair, hold her hand, I just wanted to be with her. We clasped hands and pulled back from the kiss, I gazed down at her lovingly seeing a great happiness in her eyes. I took both her hands and floated her out onto her back to look into her eyes, I couldn't get enough of it. We floated in that position for a while until I reached out to run my fingers through her soft silken hair which shone from the light of the moon. She gently placed her hand on my cheek and lazily ran her fingers through my hair. I shut my eyes, this situation was perfect.

We looked at each other for a while, curiosity in both of our eyes. Passion, love, happiness, until I couldn't take it anymore and met her lips again. We floated through the water wrapped around each other, and I couldn't help but swing my legs through the water gently as we kissed, with my hands wrapped around her small waist.

I resurfaced with my arm wrapped around Yuna; we both took a much needed breath and smiled at each other shyly as we walked out of the spring to dry off. We sat there in silence on the bank, for most of the time observing the beauty.

"I will go on… I must." She said turning to look at me with a smile on the lips I had been blessed enough to kiss. "If I quit now, I could do anything I wanted, but even if I was you… I would never be able to forget." Yuna trailed off turning her head to look out over the spring again. I listened to her comment, somewhat hurt by it and turned around instinctively to see if Khimari was still watching over us, I sighed with relief when I saw his spot empty... it wasn't like Khimari to leave Yuna... maybe he just realised that we wanted to be alone, the last thing Yuna needed was the others getting angry at her for getting involved with me.

"I'll go with you!" I said

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with wonder and she moved her face a little closer.

"Well, I'm your guardian… unless I'm fired…" I said with a throat cutting action, remembering the kiss... would I still be of use to her I wondered, with a playful expression on my face... hoping she appreciated the humor.

She nodded and smiled. "Stay with me, till the end… please." I looked at her as she said those words, her eyes begging, yet filled with sadness; I wasn't going to let her think she would die. She wasn't aloud to get away with talking like that.

"Not till the end Yuna… always." I corrected, seeing the hesitation in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows and she let out a small smile.

"Always then."

That night when we headed back to camp… I made it a point to sleep near her. I knew that she wanted me close to her, and she knew that I wanted to be with her. Lulu gave us side glances all night as we ate dinner; I knew she suspected something from the way Yuna and I were together, you know how after you get intimate with someone... the whole vibe around you is different especially if your oozing with happiness over the issue... Lulu had a keen eye, and I knew she could observe my happiness, and Yuna's shyness yet contentness... and the way we were around each other as well... Things were a little awkward yet so much closer. I found just trying to sit a little closer to Yuna was exhilarating, and I loved the way the red rushed to her cheeks when I held her hand behind her back so that no-one would see. Being close to her felt good and I tried my hardest get closer.

"Auron you're squashing me!" I said while eating the rest of the dinner on the log, yes a log, the great summoner party gets wonderful accommodation if I do say so myself... small cave that's dark and damp and has a tree growing up it for some reason, cold hard floor to sleep on, a log to eat on... who even knows what we are eating right now... but I didn't care at all... I was with Yuna.

"Hmph!" Auron grunted returning to his food, with irritation, it was not the first time tonight I had annoyed him, sometimes I did it just to amuse myself, and Yuna who always seemed to have a good chuckle over the relationship between me and Auron.

"Could you move over man?" I said swiping my hands to the side with aggravation.

Yuna was at the end of the log, and then Auron and I then Rikku, Lulu and Wakka were both sitting opposite to us amused by the fights that had been going on between me and Auron. Yuna and I weren't touching but I could feel the tension between us, like a magnetic force pulling us together we were greatly trying to resist. Rikku poked her head forward past Auron to see me and grinned. "Yeah Auron, heaps of space up near me." She fluttered her eyelashes in a sarcastic manner, because she knew Auron hated that.

"I am not moving!" Auron said keeping his position firmly. "You have a lot of space, move closer to Yuna!" Auron commanded

"Geez grumpy." I muttered under my breath moving closer to Yuna… heh-heh which was the main goal in the first place. She froze stiff when I touched her shoulder gently. "Don't mind if I squash you Yuna do ya? You're better than that grouch over there." I laughed which seemed to lighten the mood a bit, but that didn't stop Lulu staring at us in a curious manner, she was such a mother. Yuna was so tense with me, I just wanted her to relax, for things to be completely natural between us.

"Hmph!" Auron grunted again.

"S-sure." Yuna said lightly.

"I think it's time for bed Yuna." Lulu interrupted, just as I was about to wrap my arm around Yuna.

"You need your rest." Auron added.

"Yeah you three it's way past your bed-time kiddos Rikku, Tidus, Yuna to bed!" Wakka chucked his stupid blitzball at my head (AGAIN) sending me flying over the log and crashing to the ground.

"Man…" I said rubbing my head from the ache, just as I was about to yell at Wakka, Yuna walked passed and smiled at me, walking over to get the sleeping bags ready. I decided I would rather spend time with Yuna then waste it on yelling at Wakka, and walked over to her. "Let me help with that Yuna." I said running over to help her un-pack the things. "So where am I sleeping?" I asked while she unfolded everyone's bed carefully. Hoping that tonight… that maybe she would place me next to her.

"Usual, Me, Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, Auron, and you…" Yuna looked up at me nervously. I had look of disgust and frowned crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're seriously not going to put me near that grouch again are you?" I said folding my arms in a childish manner.

"Yuna, move him, I don't care he snores! And if it will get him to shut up" Auron said in reply.

"Gh- I do not!" I said quickly to the now giggling Yuna. "Even put me near you Yuna and see, I don't snore okay?" I said, she laughed and nodded. Mission accomplished.

"Yuna, you're sleeping near Tidus?" Lulu said as she slipped down into the sheets.

"Well, apparently he wants to prove to me that he doesn't snore." Yuna giggled, I could here part of the conversation from the other side of her.

"I see… well goodnight then."

Yuna turned to face me and pulled her finger to her lip in a hushing motion, she knew me to well, and hushed me just as I was about to strike up a conversation without thinking, like I usually did. It was hard to stay quiet when both of us were inches apart, and I wondered constantly if it was safe to kiss her. I sat up and observed everyone after about five minutes and laid back down. If I stayed close to Yuna and didn't make any noise, no-one would know the difference since we were all the same level. Yuna had shut her eyes but continued to open them every now and then to steal a glance at me; she had grabbed onto my hand and was holding it close to her chest. Then I decided to lean in closer, I could smell her sweet scent of flowers as our lips edged closer, and Yuna laid there giving me a warning look. I knew it was risky, but I didn't care, Yuna couldn't object to the kiss no matter what because she couldn't make a sound, so if we were just silent and made sure our lips were silent as well everything would be fine.

She looked a little scared as I leaned in to kiss her, and this made me laugh (silently) she was so innocent so adorable, it was so hard to think… of the pilgrimage

As I kissed her she kept her lips still, which was probably a good thing now that I think about it, because that way we made no noise, and the noise of kissing was a very distinguishable one that Lulu would be able to pick up with just one ear open, and I bet even if she didn't see us, she would know straight away who was doing the kissing. I pulled away from Yuna, which seemed like about after 30 minutes of heaven, I could have kissed her forever, but I wanted to check she was still alive. She opened her eyes dreamily and sighed wrapping her arms around me. Second by second Yuna and I were starting to care less, and less about the others, I mean now she was snuggling close to me, and I was practically squeezed onto her bed with her. (which was a single bed)

She closed her eyes, and her breathing became steady and peaceful against me. I wondered why I was letting myself get so caught up with her, but then I realised, she wasn't going to die, that was just it, there was no buts, no what ifs no maybes, I would save her. I closed my eyes, holding Yuna close to me, small Yuna, guarding her, protecting her.

I was awoken by the feeling of softness against my arms, by the time I had opened my eyes I realised it was Yuna trying to get out of my embrace; she had reached the door way of the cave and disappeared into the woods. _What in hell was she doing going out alone at night? Sometimes she makes a guardians life hell! _I got up silently and followed her to the spring, what was she doing out again. "Yuna." I yelled to see she was on the little bit of land in the middle of the spring, how did she get there without getting wet? Oh wait she is a summoner, she does that walky on water thingy, unfortunately I couldn't and I stepped into the cool water.

"Tidus." Yuna said clasping her hand to her mouth in shock.

"You shouldn't be out at night alone?" I said in an angry tone wading through the water towards her. "What if something happened to you?" I said climbing up onto the little island which seemed like it was made for just me and her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said bowing as low as she could; there she went apologizing again.

"It's okay Yuna, just, I worry okay, we should head back now, what are you doing out here anyway?" I said shaking the water from my hair.

"I, just wanted to soak it in… before… it's really beautiful, please let me stay here longer, stay with me." Yuna said touching a glowing gem on the tree, it was huge, and I thought that if I ever married Yuna, I would make it a Macalania gem; this place had great significance to both of us.

"Sure Yuna." I said crossing my legs as I watched the sparkles float through the sky.

"When a place is this beautiful, you don't want to leave it, and when you have something beautiful, something you never dreamed of before, when a feeling takes over… you don't want to loose it." Yuna said softly, in her dream state again, I nodded in agreement with her. The things she said were so meaningful sometimes… I didn't know what to say in reply.

"Can you come a little closer to me?" Yuna said shyly bringing her knees up to her chest. I nodded shuffling a little closer to her despite the awkwardness. "I…" Yuna said lifting her hands to my face with a worried look in her eye, almost a hurried and rushed look, maybe our time was limited... maybe.... I just there frozen to the spot as she traced the outline of my face, running her finger over my lips. She brought her other hand up to me and crawled closer

I sat there in reflective silence as her hands explored my face, as her fingers ran through my hair, and my hands found there way to her back to comfort her as she touched me so hesitantly. "Yuna…" I whispered, she giggled while running her finger down my neck. I was confused to what she wanted exactly, she had been touching my face for what seemed like 10 minutes already, but she seemed peaceful, serene even if stray tears made there way down her face. The tears seemed almost happy, or thankful, I wasn't quite sure; maybe there was also a hint of fear in them.

"You have a freckle right beside your nose, and near your ear another one, other than that your skin is perfect, your mouth is smooth and… umm" She ran her fingers over its surface. "And you know when you're a little embarrassed you go really red like now." Yuna giggled and took her hands away, smiling at me for a second. I was a little shocked but raised my eyebrow at her when she continued. "Your hair, it looks like pure gold, I love it, it's so soft, I like to touch it… you have dark roots, your eyes… they are an ocean." She wiped her tears away and I reached out my hand hesitantly and put it on her shoulder.

"Yuna… what are you doing?" I asked worried for her, maybe she had gone crazy or something.

"I want to take every detail about you to the farplane with me, I…" She lowered her head to look at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I replied running my hands through her hair, I played with it, while she worked up the courage to break the silence.

"I never thought anything like this would happen, I never thought I would want to live this much, it makes it so hard." She said placing a hand on my thigh, I was silent, because I knew she needed to continue. So I wrapped her hair around my fingers and waited. "You know, I never knew what it felt like, and it feels more wonderful than anything I could have imagined." She said looking beyond me dreamily.

"What Yuna?" I asked curiously taking my hands away from her.

"Loving some-one." Yuna smiled confidently while looking into my eyes, but she soon faltered with embarrassment and looked away. I sat there with my hands on the ground frozen, god what was I supposed to say after that? I admired her courage but didn't think I could return those words. I was in denial myself, and I knew I was, but saying them to her, would make it a firm reality in my mind, and make the thought of loosing her, unbearable. I shut my eyes taking a deep breath, I had never met anyone like Yuna, I had never thought that I could fall in love myself, but that day I first met her in the temple, I started believing love at first sight did exist. "I never loved anyone before you know? It's sort of a rule for summoners, guardians and summoners must never be involved with each other you know? It's a taboo, well usually anyway... I don't know anyone who has broken that rule..."

I knew what Yuna was thinking, because I was thinking it to, falling in love would be bad news for a summoner and guardian, it might end up in the guardian refusing to take her to Zanarkand, or maybe the summoner would loose hope and quit the pilgrimage… maybe… Yuna would. "Yuna…"

"I always thought I would be stronger, that I would never fall in love… I never, I… I didn't even know how wonderful it could feel." She stuttered and started to shake frantically. I could see her barrier was falling apart, the walls she put up to conceal all her hurt, everything she had bottled up it was coming out, and I wanted it to. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE ANYMORE." Yuna shouted falling into my lap in a mess. She sobbed heavily and I found myself starting to cry also, did she think I wanted her to die? and knowing the fact that she didn't want to but was going to do it for the good of Spira hurt me more anyway, if she loved me so much, why was she going to put me through this?

She looked up at me for a second when she heard the cries escaping my lips and fell back into my chest. "This is my entire fault!" Yuna pounded the ground in a fury, I had never seen her like this and it only made the ache worse. "I should have never fallen in love, I shouldn't have given in, and I shouldn't have let you kiss me, Yevon! I shouldn't have gotten close to you, now this is causing both of us pain, Tidus I'm so sorry!" Yuna said clinging onto me for dear life, in a broken state, finally her will had faltered, so she was human. I couldn't take the hurt anymore, and with tears falling down my cheeks in union with her hers I brought my lips down onto hers in a violent fury. We cried into each others mouths, the tears mixing when our cheeks touched, our arms wrapped around each other so tightly, we wouldn't let each other fall.

When her sobs softened a little I willed myself to pull away from her enticing lips, which had intoxicated me further with passion, realising I most probably hurt her even bruised her lips. I cradled her in my arms and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." I said wiping her tears away, she nodded and reached up for my face. No matter what I did, Yuna was always, there, she forgave me, she gave me love like no-one ever had. I had had so many woman, and discarded them as soon as I had slept with them, yet Yuna could keep me satisfied with just a glance, mind you a lustful glance, I wanted to be with this woman so much, and I gave into temptation my eyes traveled down her face, her neck, her collar bone till they reached her chest. I watched her breasts rise and fall as she breathed and gasped at myself, looking away only to reach her stomach which was well covered yet inviting even through her clothes, I cursed myself again, till I reached her legs, where the split in her skirt was revealing almost all of her shapely legs, since it had ridden up to her upper thighs.

"God!" I muttered shutting my eyes, it was better this way. I wasn't going to take advantage of Yuna, she was special, and she should be treated with respect.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered, I opened my eyes and broke my thoughts once again being able to gaze into her beautiful mis-matched eyes.

"Yeah." I said touching the skin on her arm.

"Can you take off your gloves?" Yuna asked softly. I looked at her with confusion but nodded in agreement and went to take them off; I think maybe I kind of understood. "It's just I have never seen, or even touched your hands, your hands have never touched me, I want you to touch me." Yuna said softly. I tensed realising that Yuna meant innocent touching, but whenever a girl asked you that back in Zanarkand, it didn't mean a touch on the arm…

I discarded them to the side and ran my fingers down her arm, much to her happiness. I saw a smile spread across her face as she leant back into my arms and closed her eyes. "Don't stop, touch me everywhere." Yuna whispered shivering as I took my fingers up to her neck, gently tickling her with the tips of my fingers. I touched her face gently and bent down to place a kiss on her inviting cheeks, feeling the smoothness of her skin under my lips. "It tingles." Yuna giggled when I reached down for her legs and began stroking them. _Nothing above knees Tidus, Yuna is innocent, when she says everywhere she really means no-where, nothing above knees. _I was getting a little hot from the soft-core action, seeing the way it made her, she kept arching her back and moaning softly, I never knew just touching some-one could make them so pleasured, then again, I kind of felt like that when Yuna touched me as well.

Yuna sat up abruptly with a smile on her face taking my hands in hers. "I'm sorry can you take off your shirt." She asked.

I froze for a second realizing slowly slowly where this was headed, I was dressed in a normal shirt and jeans since it was pretty hard to sleep in my blitz gear at night. Yuna saw the cautious look on my face and swallowed. "I want to remember every detail, please." Yuna said moving forward a little with that look in her eyes I just couldn't resist.

"Sure no problem, but what do you get to take off?" I said raising my eyebrows in a joking matter reaching for the bottom for my shirt and pulling it over my head. When I chucked my shirt to the side I realised Yuna was puling the halter neck of her white top over her head with some difficulty. "Woah, woah Yuna, it was a joke okay, don't even do that to me again." I panted, stopping her just in time. _Yuna in bra… drool. _There was no way I would be able to control myself if this got any further. Yuna frowned a little but opened her eyes wide with amazement when she saw my torso. I smiled a little at her approval, it was funny trying to watch her keep eye contact with me instead of my chest and finally she shook her head and returned to her frown.

"But your right, it's not fair only you get to undress, I guess maybe not my shirt then…" Yuna said realising there was quite a difference between her exposing her chest and me exposing my chest. So instead she reached for the material cuffs that faded from white down to pink on her elbows and slipped them off. I blinked twice; it was just weird seeing Yuna without them, seeing any part of Yuna exposed was weird, yet I couldn't deny how much my eyes feasted upon it.

Yuna dragged her hand down my chest slowly, her touch made me shiver and she took her hand back hesitantly. "Did I do something wrong?" Yuna asked a look of sadness on her face. _God she was so beautiful. _

"Nah." I said scratching the back of my head, a few hours ago I was sulking because I thought I would never get a chance with Yuna, and here I was…

Yuna started again running her fingers over my muscles carefully. I sighed closing my eyes, the situation we were in was too perfect, and I had never felt so fulfilled with just touches. I felt myself being pushed to the ground, lowered to a horizontal position by Yuna, she climbed on top of me and started to placed kisses down my stomach softly, gradually building up a pace, and with each kiss she moved and rubbed against me, and it was just getting to be too much to handle. Just as I opened my eyes to stop her she lifted her head to look at me. "Tidus, do you love me?" Yuna asked tickling my chest in circular motions with her fingers as she waited. I looked away from her with a sigh, having no idea where her question came from, or even where it was leading, but I knew deep down that Yuna deserved to here those words. She tried so hard every day to bring happiness to everyone, and even if it meant my own sadness, I wanted to supply her back with her little bit of her own happiness.

"Yuna, I love you more than I have ever loved anything on the planet, I love you more than Zanarkand, more than my family, more then all the girls I have ever dated, put together, and trust me that's a lot, and I think, that I would stay in Spira for the rest of my life just for you." I raised my hands to place them on her waist as she sat above me a tear of happiness flowing down her cheek. She got off me and sat on the ground turning away with happy laughter while sobbing her eyes out.

"You know what?" Yuna said with her back facing to me, I sat up sort in a sort of confusion and shook my head.

"What?" I asked starting at her beautiful back.

"This is the best night of my life, and it will even be better than beating sin." Yuna said turning around with a smile on her face, a genuine smile I was so relieved to see.

"I'm glad." I said bowing my head, I wanted to spend more time with her, but I knew we really should be getting back, and the guardian was fighting the lover with a steady battle. The lover in me wanted to stay here, hold her, and comfort her. But the guardian wanted to protect her, and get her away from here, when danger could be lurking, these woods were beautiful… but that didn't mean fiends were sparse.

"Yuna, you know we really should be getting bac-" She turned around quickly and placed her fingers to my lips with the most anguish filled look in her eyes I had ever seen. "Um sorry." I tried to mumble with her hands on my lips.

"Tidus it's just that…" Yuna dropped her hand and looked away. "Will you make love to me?"

"WHAT?" I blurted out un-expectedly instantly regretting the outburst as soon as I had said it when Yuna flinched and looked away. I sighed… I didn't want to scare her or anything; sometimes I just didn't understand her.

"I'm sorry; I thought that if you loved me, that you would do it… but if you don't want to… I'm so sorry." Yuna sniffed with disappointment and hurt in her eyes which she was desperately trying to shield. She fidgeted with her skirt as I stared at her confused. "J-j-just I want me first time to be with you…" Yuna said looking away with a blush

_So Yuna was a virgin as well? This was becoming hard to resist. _"Uhhhhh…" I said turning away with a blush, complete awkwardness washing over the both of us.

"P-Pp-p-please, don't you want to?" Yuna said crawling closer.

"Yuna… I… I mean, I want to, but I don't think its right, your upset… and I don't want to take advantage of you, I guess, maybe when I can rightfully call you mine and we are not sneaking around behind everyone's back." I said gently hoping she would understand and not press the issue further.

"But Tidus, I'm a summoner, I'm going to call forth the final Aeon and die, I want you to have me, I want this, I love you so much, and you love me don't you? Please…" She begged unable to look me in the eye. I never imagined Yuna would be begging me for sex, but now that I thought about it she was kind of right.

"Don't say that please Yuna, god your making this so hard on me, you want me to get involved with you, I told you I loved you, and it's true, now you want me to make love to you, then you want to go and leave my life, leave me heart-broken why are you doing this to me? You're asking to much, I, you won't die you wont! I won't take you now, you can give yourself to me later, you will survive." I sobbed, collapsing into my hands with grief. "I love you so much."

"I know Tidus, that you think there will be a way, and I know you… and Rikku may find one… but don't you think people have tried before… it's been going like this for a thousand years, and Tidus, I could die any day… tomorrow, in a few seconds, so could you… don't you think we should use all our time together…" Yuna whispered pulling my hands away from my tear covered face. I sniffed and nodded grudgingly, she was right, she was always right.

"But Yuna, you're so wonderful; I don't deserve you okay… I don't feel right about doing this here, even without a bed? Or without everyone knowing how much I love you, without anyone even knowing that we are going through this, okay maybe except Lulu." I laughed looking up at Yuna peacefully. She stifled a giggle and sighed.

"Tidus you have taught me something, that I will remember, nothing else matters, this is what I want, it's what you want, (Who cares what they think, screw them and stuff the taboos)" Yuna laughed imitating my voice.

"Hey I have hurt feelings now!" I said sticking my head up in the air. We laughed together one last time before things turned back to silently passionate. I gazed into her eyes with love, realising I was out of arguments, Yuna had won this one and I was slowly giving in. I laid her down on the soft ground, the night stars shining above us, the gems illuminating her face.

Her eyes flashed a thousand emotions and were overtaken by anticipation and fear. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her; the last thing I wanted was this to become hell for Yuna. I was surprised when she spread her legs to create a spot for me to lie, and I moved from the side of her to on top of her, gently laying myself down to make sure I didn't hurt her. I stopped resisting the urge to kiss her and leant down pressing my lips to her gently. Yuna moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck, she made little noises as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, daring to be more adventurous of her and she kindly returned the gesture. She tasted so sweet, I never wanted to pull away from her, and slowly it intensified. Yuna's fingertips glided over my back as our kiss became almost out of control, and I moved my self ever so slightly against her, wondering what her reaction would be.

She moaned as my hips grinded against hers and pulled herself up closer to me returning my movements, kissing me faster as she grew accustomed to the pattern. My body was slowly growing more and more out of control and my hands left the back of her head and traveled down to cup her breast. I moaned even louder into the kiss when I felt the size and softness of it even through her garments and moved a little faster, Yuna was only 17 like me, and was a little over equipped in the breast department, but I didn't mind... I loved everything about Yuna, and being able to cup her breast in my hand felt so great. Yuna had gasped and arched her back, dropping her legs back to the ground with heated exhaustion. So I took the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck.

"Oh don't stop." Yuna cried pushing my head further down into her neck as I kissed her, still cupping her left breast with my hand and squeezing it tenderly. I started to suck on her neck, hearing and exciting gasp leave Yuna's mouth she was sending me over that edge even more. I was trying so hard to control myself here, I had the most wonderful woman in my arms, and I had to stop myself from over killing her with passion. I tugged on her shirt while sucking on her soft neck, wanting her to lift up slightly so I could remove the article of clothing in my way. But instead she lifted herself up redirecting my mouth to her lips as she pushed me up and sat on my lap. I loved the way she started to take control, and she moved her self up against my growing excitement while wrapping her arms delicately around my neck. I removed the clothing slowly while she took control of the kiss.

I laid her back down again after removing her bra and watched in amusement as she covered her chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered clasping her hands over her breasts. Watching her touch herself was even better, so I wasn't complaining, just rub them a little more Yuna. "I'm a little self-conscious." She muttered, her breasts only just being covered by her tiny hands. I smiled at her gently moving back down to take her lips in a sweet kiss again, covering her chest in doing so, till she felt more comfortable. She removed her hands and continued with the kiss happily, and instantly I could feel her breasts rubbings against my chest and couldn't resist moving my hand down to touch them again. My throbbing erection couldn't take much more and just as I was about to unbutton my jeans, Yuna reached for them with a shaky hand. Her shyness was adorable, but I only hoped she would become more comfortable with me. Her skirt was starting to annoy me, when all I wanted was feel her bare legs against me. I helped her in removing my pants and discarded them, noting the nervousness in her eyes. Her eyes grew big and a gasp escaped her lips.

"My Yevon… it's so…" She reached her hands out to touch it, resulting in a pleasure overflow for me. "I want you in me…"

I nodded and moved my head down to her breasts and gently started massaging her nipple with my tongue, Yuna squirmed under me as I played with her other breast while sucking on her other. Yuna grunted in approval her hands once again dancing on my back when I reached my hand down to her skirt, waiting while she lifted herself up so I could remove it. I dared not look at that triangle shaped arrow pointing down to her place of pleasure yet and I continued to suck on her breast while I moved my hand cupping her other down to her thighs, which were now clasped together tightly out of what I thought was nervousness. I slowly pushed my hand between them, easing her out of her fear and began massaging the tops of them. Our almost completely naked bodies began grinding together again. After feeling the wetness through her pants I rested on her chest. Taking my mouth reluctantly off her supple breast.

"I didn't want you to stop that." Yuna said stopping her motion, and taking a much need break to just breathe.

I grinned, ignoring her comment and closed my eyes while resting on her chest, she was so soft, and I felt like I could lie with her forever. With some difficulty I got up my excitement not being able to wait much longer and removed her black silken panties with my teeth. She once again gasped feeling even more exposed and I frowned realising how selfish I was being. "Yuna we can stop."

"No, I just feel so naked…" Yuna said closing her legs again.

"Well you kina are naked, and so am I" I laughed resting my hands on her stomach.

"You're right I'm being stupid, it's only you." Yuna said slowly spreading her legs and letting my hand in.

"Only me? I'm hurt Yuna." I said. "For that you will pay." I said running my hands down to her woman-hood, I started to massage her quickly and watched her squirm with pleasure, already being excited from our previous rubbing.

"How.... will I pay…" Yuna managed to get out through deep throat moans.

"I'm going to make you feel great." I said moving my hand a little faster against her, causing a louder moan; from this I could tell Yuna was a screamer… She tried desperately to control her noises of pleasure as she climbed higher and higher up that ladder of pleasure, and I had absolutely no idea how a woman felt when she had an orgasm… but Yuna was definitely enjoying it, by the way she rose up and down, moving her hips at the speed of my fingers, trying to get the best out of it… It was really turning me on and I felt my erection grow bigger and bigger, just awaiting my entrance into her body. I bet it would be her first orgasm... I felt honored to be the first to touch such a wonderful woman, yet I felt so un-deserving.

"Yevon… In FARPLANE!" Yuna shouted as she finally came arching her back poetically. I licked my lips as her juices flowed out of her, sucking it all up with my mouth. "TIDUS!" Yuna shouted when I stuck my tongue inside to gather as much of her juices as I could, tasting her was better than eating any kind of food I had, and I wanted more. I lifted my lead up to look at her licking my lips.

"Uh… sorry Yuna… I guess I went too far." I felt ashamed of myself, yet I just wanted to get so close to her, I wanted to explore every part of her, this feeling I had for her…

"No… it just surprised me, I hadn't even thought of a man doing that to a woman, it's just so new to me." Yuna whispered. I smiled still having doubts about doing this to her since she was so tight it almost cut off the circulation to my tongue, and I knew it was going to hurt her. "Please I want you inside." Yuna moaned as I came closer to her again. I loved this woman so much in front of me… I didn't think that hurting her… I couldn't do it, I would rather die a million painful deaths, then watch her die right in front of my eyes, and I didn't know if I was strong enough to inflict pain on her.

"Yuna, it's really going to hurt." I said positioning myself, I wanted entrance so bad, I couldn't stand waiting much longer I felt like I was going to burst.

"It will be worth it, I wouldn't care if it hurt forever, having you inside of me breaks all those fears." Yuna said as I ran my hands over her breasts again. Hearing her words captivated me, and I was more determined to do this without hurting her. So I got ready and thrust myself into her so quickly hoping to make the pain over with.

Yuna screamed so terribly, so loudly, my ears almost hurt and I wondered if the others were awake. Tears started to come out of her eyes and I collapsed onto her in a heap. "God Yuna, forgive me." I said, her pain making me want to kill myself for the pain I had just caused her. "I should have never done this to you." I felt the blood seep out of her body and cringed, I knew I was big, and she was small… I should have made the judgment.

"I-it's o-o-okay." Yuna sobbed running her hands through my hair. I waited there not daring to move an inch inside of her body. I heard her let out little yelps when she tried to move herself and cringed.

"We should stop Yuna." I said lifting myself up, her eyes were closed tight with pain and I didn't think I could bare anymore, even if being inside Yuna was the best feeling I had ever had. I had to stop being so selfish. I didn't think she would ever get used to the pain, her small body, I didn't even warm her up with my fingers, I was such an idiot.

"DON'T BE SO SELFISH!" Yuna cried placing her hands on my chest as I lifted myself from her in confusion. "Just because you can't take seeing me in pain, you want to stop, well what about what I want? I can take this, we can do this, I want you to make love to me." Yuna said starting to move her body, with determination. God she had determination in everything.

The pain was still evident on her face, but I saw a hint of pleasure starting to build up and began gradually pumping in and out of her. Before long Yuna was moaning again, begging me to pick up the pace, wanting me to go deeper into her, wanting me to go harder. We became like frenzied animals, our sweaty bodies moving together, not being able to get enough of each other. I moved in and out of her quickly hearing myself moan loudly also, I had never before in my life made such a noise while having sex, I knew that this felt so much better with Yuna.

"Soo good…" Yuna said shakily pulling me down closer to her while we moved our body in a rhythm together. We began to kiss again, our hands exploring all places as our pleasure built up.

"Deeper Tidus, go deeper into me." Yuna yelled breaking the kiss. She didn't have to ask me twice and I pushed the full way into her, hearing her groan with excitement, I picked up the pace again knowing that would be Yuna's next command.

"TIDUS PLEASE IT'S STARTING." Yuna shivered as I pushed extra hard and fast into her loosing grip on her sweaty body. I felt her climax around me her muscles tensing, her juices flowing, I felt it and her scream of pleasure which sent me over the edge as well, and I released deep inside of her, thrusting hard those few last times before collapsing onto her in a state of absolute content.

"Tidus…" Yuna moaned massaging my slippery back. "That… was…" Yuna trailed off.

"Amazing." I added feeling slightly tired, but still so energized, being inside of her being added to my list of favourite things to do. I stood up, seeing the mix of both blood and body fluid on both her and me. So I picked her small body up in my arms and jumped with her into the spring.

"TIDUS!" Yuna said in anger when resurfacing.

"We got to head back Yuna, and you want us to head back with the smell of our lovemaking all over us?" I said as I started to wash myself.

"I wouldn't care, I love that smell." Yuna grinned swimming over to me and clinging to my body. I rolled my eyes and washed her.

"Yeah I love it to, more than any smell, but do you think the others will?" I raised my eyebrow rubbing my hands up and down her body to wash her. I just wanted to make love to her again… and I know she wouldn't resist.

"I guess not…" Yuna whispered… floating on her back.

Her sadness made me remember again, remember why we had done this so soon, I knew that was what she was thinking about also.

"Tidus… you want go away will you?" Yuna asked rubbing her stomach. I smiled and headed over to her, placing a kiss on her lips. "If you do find a way… and I do survive… you wont leave me will you?" She said looking at me with sadness.

I frowned… I didn't really want her to know that I had a bad feeling… my feelings always came true… and something told me that we weren't going to be together much longer… but I knew that no matter what I would always be with her.

"You wont go away to Zanarkand…will you?" Yuna asked

"Yuna I already told you this; I won't just stay with you till the end… I'll stay with you always."

Hearing this, the hopeful glint returned to her eyes. "Can we make love again?" Yuna asked pushing herself down onto me.

"What here?" I said actually surprised she was thinking the same thing as me. "We got to…go"

"Yes here, under the stars, in the water, and also every other single night of my pilgrimage, just stay with me." She said stroking me tenderly.

"Yes Yuna, always."

**So there you go some wonderful Yuna Tidus fluff for you all. Please tell me if you liked this… or if you want me to continue it. Because I have some plans for it, but maybe they are kind of boring, don't know, we will see how it goes, let me know if you want me to go on.**

**Saturn Stars**


	2. Find Him

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Didn't think I wouldn't continue it did you? How could I after so many of you wrote kind words of encouragement to me! Thankyou so much! And I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Find Him**

* * *

I sat on the dock alone, wondering, thinking about everything, what could be, what would never be, what had been, I knew it wasn't healthy for me. The water slapped lazily against my feet as I dipped my toes into the water feeling the coolness of the ocean consume my feet.

I laid back stretching my arms out as I looked at the sky with wonder and awe. The clouds looked so peaceful and serene as they moved through the sky, much as I was at this moment. I had lost something, something precious to my heart. But in the process, I had been more blessed by that young man than I ever had in my life. I now carried his child within me, a little bit of him and me together, a product of our love growing inside of me.

I first found out at the end of the pilgrimage when a priest had abruptlysaid tome "_Congratulations." _I was confused as the priest walked away, left with a puzzled blank look on my face I had turned toTidus and screwed my face up in confusion and the old mans wordsand Tidus shrugged at me grinning un-controllably as he usually did and ran off ahead. Then I didn't know what happened… My hands had travelled down to my stomach, and my hair was slowly carried by the wind behind me, call it motherly instinct, but I knew exactly what the priest was talking about.

I had never told Tidus, too afraid that it would ruin the moment we were in, whenever we were alone we were in some kind of moment that sent tingles up my spine… even if he was just holding my hand. But as we drew closer to the ultimate plan in defeating sin forever, I truly believed Tidus would stay… well why wouldn't I? I had no clue as to what he really was. So day by day, I put the news off, I procrastinated it, till it was too late.

Now somehow I had gotten myself into this mess. I didn't want to get rid of the child it was my only link to Tidus, yet I didn't want the child to be without a father either. Stray tears bottled in my eyes, and I sat up slowly allowing them to fall down my face. _Why did you have to leave me, why didn't you find a way to stay with me, like you found a way to defeat sin? _I knew everyone had started to worry about me as I sat out on the pier every day whistling for Tidus, crying my eyes out hopelessly.

My mind wandered to our last moments… like it always did. The absolute terror running through my body as he held me for those last few seconds, the way he just jumped off the airship, out of my life, without even a second glance towards me… was it too painful for him as well?

I raised myself slowly feeling the slight bump in my stomach, it was so small no-one else could notice… but I did. I walked away not bothering to whistle again, he had left me now, I was all alone… and that was the reality of it all. I trudged through the sand angrily running it through my toes as I admired the surroundings of Besaid, its beauty never ceased to captivate me, and I could find myself admiring its beauty for such longs periods of time, loosing myself in the peacefulness, loosing myself in the beauty.

So now came a new problem, telling the others. I sighed as I climbed up the few ruins, sitting on its surface, I knew it… I was procrastinating again…

Every day I came out to the beach, I came with two ambitions that I was determined to accomplish. Whistling to my hearts content so Tidus would once again return to me, and also working up the courage to tell my best friends about the situation this seventeen year old was in.

"I can do this." I repeated like a mantra in my head. "Just get it over with and deal with what they say." I stood up with a new resolve a new light, smiling confidently and turning to cover the distance from here back to the village. But as I took those steps closer, my new light faded, my so called new resolve shattered, and I was back at square one. _I wish you were here with me. _I said leaning over the rope on the bridge, staring out over the village as they went about their usual business. _It would be so much easier to tell them if you were here by my side. _I giggled. "Because then you would cop all the blame!" I laughed out loud, an image of Tidus running around trying to dodge one of Lulu's Firaga spells brought tears to my eyes. Tears of happiness, what could have been such a happy life together. "I'm sorry." I said out aloud sighing. _But I know it would be easier, because you give me strength, _"Tidus, if you are with me like you promised me you would be _always, _then please give me strength!" I cried looking up at the sky as I leaned on the railing, hoping that Tidus was with me right now, watching me with those ocean deep eyes as I pondered my life.

It would be so easy just to jump, to join him, but I would never do such a thing when I had a child, I was going to raise it, be a good mother, never love another man, and meet up with Tidus in the farplane… Yes that is what I would do. When I had tried to explain to everyone that I would never fall in love again, they told me. "Soon his face will fade, and someone will take his place." I had always shook my head angrily, NO! No-one could take his place, he was the special man for me, we were the special two, and I would rather die than ever let the image of his sun kissed skin, golden hair, heart-breaking smile fade from my memory, it was all I was holding on to.

I made my way back to Besaid slowly, dawdling, admiring flowers on trees, watching insects go on with their life, letting the wind take me to a place without troubles.

When I finally made it back to Besaid Village,Lulu and Wakka were standing outside theirhuts talking with worried concern. Most likely about me. Everyone else always had to worry about my problems, it's like I was their reason to live, however harsh that sounded I didn't care. I was sick of being praised for bringing the eternal calm. It wasn't me, it was Tidus! We all did it together; I was nothing in the big picture, absolutely nothing. The two noticed my presence and nervously began striking up a normal conversation, _how subtle_.

Rikku was playing with some machina she claimed would get rid of all the insects at night, since there had been quite a problem lately with insects flying through the hut door flaps and eating you alive while you slept. Yes Rikku was here, her home was being rebuilt and she was just chilling in Besaid with me, getting bored quite often mind you. It made me happy to be around her, even though she was young, I felt she truly understood, she really wanted my happiness after all, and that really meant a lot to me.

I ran past Lulu and Wakka, using their conversation as an excuse not to tell them just what was going on with me. I felt guilty as I fell onto my bed clutching my pillow tight. Everyone had really been worried about me lately, maybe I really should tell them today, it was going to happen sometime, and my stomach was going to get un-controllably huge… Better to tell them now, rather than having them find out from my stomach. I giggled when imagining their faces… the silence… my hut completely reeked of silence, there were no smells, nothing for me to touch, or taste. Nothing about it appealed to my senses. I was all alone in my hut which should have been filled with Tidus' laughter, or his sweet soft breathing as he cuddled next to me. It should be filled with the aroma of him; the manly scent that I enjoyed filling my nose with whenever we were near. He should be here, to touch, so I could run my fingers through his gold unruly hair again, have him touch me and in doing so send me to a place above all places in Spira. I wanted to taste those lips again, taste him… then maybe my small hut would be filled with senses I enjoyed or reacted to.

I was becoming numb; I knew that, nothing else mattered to me. Tidus had taken over my entire life, hehad blessed me yet damned me. I closed my eyes, imagining that I was with him, imagining he was with me…

"Yuna."

I opened my eyes a complete shade of red. Lulu was standing at the end of my bed watching down over me with concern. I didn't know why I was blushing… but I think it was because I was having naughty thoughts again, while Lulu was in the room. I sighed sitting up and folding my legs. I flicked my hair behind me and gave Lulu my full attention, because she would expect nothing less.

"I'll let you do the talking." Lulu said softly, walking around to the side of my bed and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed closing my eyes, I knew that she wanted me to speak on all my worries and fears, she wanted me to release, more than that though… she just wanted to know what was wrong.

I breathed out clasping my hands together in a poor attempt of meditating. "Okay here I go." I opened my eyes again to see many mixed emotions running through Lulu's scarlet eyes. "Lulu…" I started casually running my finger down the bed spread, purposely avoiding her gaze. "I'm pregnant."

Silence… just like the sound that always filled my hut with loneliness, but this was just awkward silence. I didn't know what to do or say, because I couldn't open my mouth to speak. Even could Lulu, the shock on her face was evident and all she did was continue to open and close her mouth like some sort of fish.

"Could you please repeat that Yuna…" Lulu said shakily taking her hands off my leg. I didn't want to be rude, I didn't want to be rude about anything, but in my situation there was nothing to be ashamed of, and I could say it loud and clear, just like I had. No matter what Lulu said, I was not going to let her make me feel ashamed.

"You heard me Lulu." I said quite arrogantly sticking my head up into the air.

"Who Yuna? That's impossible!" Lulu fumed standing up and folding her arms while pacing back and forth up my small room. She was panicking, hoping it was some kind of joke, was she musing me?

"No it's not, actually it's quite possible." I replied dreamily, thinking of Tidus' and mine first time together… that night in Macalania. Even when he had finally taken me back after many times of lovemaking, I still couldn't get to sleep I was completely filled with excitement.

"Yuna, you haven't had sex, it's just impossible, there was no chance, no man, is this the immaculate conception?" Lulu said the smoke practically coming out of her ears.

I giggled clutching my pillow closer to me. "Oh believe me, there was plenty of chances." I replied dreamily. "And there definitely _was a man_" Quite a man actually, the most wonderful man in Spira to be more exact.

"Yuna what are you trying to say?" Lulu said letting her hands drop to her sides carefully, in a state of defeat. Hurt in her eyes as she tried desperately to calm herself down. "Who is the father Yuna?" Lulu raised her eyebrow and I stared at her in shock. Who in Spira did she think was the father? WAKKA? I knew she knew, whether she was just playing games or refusing to ignore the blunt truth I didn't care, because I refused to tell her who that man was if she hadn't already noticed our love blossom. Suddenly her eyes widened, and a fear I had never seen in Lulu's eyes before took hold.

"Yuna, YOU DIDN'T!" Lulu said staring at me mouth wide open in a state of mock horror. I smiled weakly _oh yes I did. _"That son of a! He took advantage of you Yuna can't you see that!? On you're pilgramidge could you have been any less stupid?" Lulu said in a frustrated manner tensing her fists. That was it; never would I let anyone think that! So it was me innocent Yuna, I had been taken advantage of, was it so hard to believe I actually wanted to.

"Stop Lulu." I said quietly unable to shout at her because of the amount of respect I held for her, but this time she had really crossed the line, my attitude in general had changed since Tidus had left me, and I wasn't going to put up with the same things anymore, I was sick of being treated like an innocent, sweet, child. "He said that as well." Iwhispered deciding to take the gentle way out. "That night in Macalania, when I asked him to make love to me, he refused ever so bluntly; I was so hurt that I started to cry, I mean I loved him, why wouldn't he want to?" I told Lulu who was staring down at me with sympathy.

"Yes Yuna, I don't doubt for one second that you loved each other, I could see it in both your eyes, but you don't do that stuff till your married, and if the man was decent he would understand!" Lulu told me.

"He said that to me as well, Lulu he refused so many times, but I just cried and sobbed, he didn't like seeing me hurt. Lulu I was going to die, I wanted to make love to the man I loved before I did, wouldn't you want to as well?" I asked Lulu. "I wanted to experience that with him for my first time, and I am so glad that I did." I smiled confidently seeing Lulu was on the verge of tears, so I had cracked her, maybe I had made her see, that I was only human. I was a woman with feelings; I wasn't just some girl that was being used by Yevon to ultimately die. I loved him, and I wanted him.

"But look where it has landed you Yuna! You're seventeen, pregnant with a child to a man that is no longer with you! You're pregnant!" Lulu said again, the shock still not escaping her.

"And thank Yevon for that!" I sighed holding my stomach with love. Lulu turned to face me, confused as to what I meant. "I will have his child and a little part of him will stay with me forever, I am so grateful that I could be blessed enough to carry his child." I told her truthfully, the room once again fell silent, but I didn't care. My surroundings were growing dark as the sun set and I longed to fall asleep into my peaceful dreams of him… I had been looking forward to the night so much lately.

"Yuna we have to get rid of it!" Lulu abruptly said. I stared at her with shock and disbelief holding my arms around my stomach protectively. "You're only seventeen, there is no way you can take care of this child on your own, despite that, you're seventeen!" Lulu scolded again.

"Watch me Lulu; I will raise this child, with or without your help! Now get out! I'll never forgive you for saying what you just did, GET OUT!" I pointed towards the door angrily, unable to truly comprehend the words she had just said to me. I watched carefully as she walked out of my hut just praying to yevon that she felt ashamed of herself! When all was clear I sank bank down into my bed, half grateful it was over, yet pained at the way Lulu was taking the situation.

"Can I come in?" I young voice said from the other side of my hut, which was no other than Rikku.

"Sure Rikku." I sighed, realising I should probably tell the young Al Bhed my special news as well, I was just afraid at how she would react, she put me up on a pedestal, I was her cousin Yunie, the Virgin Yunalesca, how would she really be able to take it when she realised just how un-virgin like I could be.

Of course before I met Tidus, sex was never on my mind, all I knew was from stories I had heard of other young girls telling eachother, saying it was the most wonderful thing. But I had always thought I would never get the chance to experience it, and it wasn't really a priority, I didn't care, I had just never felt that way, and even if I did, I would never do it, because in the end I would die, and if the man truly loved me, I wouldn't have wanted to put him through that. But each passing day that I went on by Tidus' side, I became more and more curious. The attraction was definitely there, I was so attracted to him I felt myself being pulled in from miles away. Then I started daydreaming about him touching me, wondering if the things I was thinking of him doing were even possible or right… I wondered if they were dirty thoughts, but I couldn't help it every time he sent his heart breaking smile in my direction.

I would never act upon my feelings, I couldn't I had a duty; I couldn't be distracted by these things. But then he kissed me, and I felt my will power to resist slowly ebb away. The curiosity became even greater after that when the emotions just took over and my hormones started to scream violently inside of me, and at the end of the day, I just wanted him inside of me, that was my number one goal.

"So you are pregnant after all, whatcha gunna call the baby!" Rikku said giddily jumping onto my bed. I was snapped from my thoughts and stared at her in disbelief. "Well duh Yunie! After the way you two carried on during your pilgrimage it's sort of expected don't you think?" Rikku said raising her eyebrows. Once again I stared at her with shock, _she knew? And she was happy about it? _I coughed a little and readied myself.

"Carried on?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah Yunie come on, for the second half of your pilgrimage I reckon you and Tidus were having sex at least twice a day, and once I counted 5 unless you went off just to make-out." Rikku said with a shy wink.

"We did not…" I corrected her properly lowering my eyes and straightening my garments, starting to think that my attire brought back too many old memories of things that were gone and over.

"Yunie, that night in Macalania, I saw it…" Rikku said softly. I raised my eyes at her with a questioning look, the fear starting to rise to my eye level as I stared into her inquisitive green eyes. She sighed and placed her hand on my pillow rubbing it gently. "I have insomnia." Rikku grinned clapping her hands together and jumping a little closer to me. I stared at her blankly, blinking a few times out of confusion, what did that have to do with me and Tidus?

"See Yunie… that night… I saw you leave the cave, then Tidus follow you out… so I…" Rikku looked around the room as I stared at her furiously. _Was she trying to tell me she followed us? _Catching the glance I gave her she quickly put her hands up shaking her head frantically. "No Yunie, I tried to get back to sleep, but then I heard a scream…" Rikku blushed a shade of red and sighed. "I knew it was you, I thought a fiend was attacking or something, so I followed the screams, they were very faint by the way, and when I stepped into the spring…" She coughed a few times glancing away.

I put my hand to my head with shock. "Oh my Yevon, I can't believe you saw… oh my, how embarrassing." I said clasping my lips together with a small blush. _Our first time, _Rikku's story bringing back so many precious memories from not long ago.

"I didn't stay long, you guys started getting really… ahem… so I left, oh Yunie what does it feel like?" Rikku said perking up a little and jumping into my lap, looking up at me with puppy dogs eyes. Did she actually think I would answer that question? "You looked so happy Yunie, you and Tidus were so in love; I wish I could have that feeling… tell me everything about it please?" Rikku looked up at me a little sadly and I sighed running my fingers through her hair.

"Love, it's the most wonderful feeling, greater than I had ever imagined it… but it hurts… when I think about never being with him again… I'm so afraid Rikku." I told her trying my hardest to hold tears in, I had cried too much, I had wept too much, I just wanted the ache to stop.

"Wow Yunie… and lovemaking?" Rikku added with intrigue.

"Well… I didn't really know much about it myself but… it hurt at first, he was so gentle with me, so cute, you know when I screamed he almost started crying!" I told her remembering the excruciating pain I had encountered when he entered my body. "But being with him was the most wonderful feeling; I wish I could have one more chance." I said steering clear of the sex issue carefully, it was not something I was comfortable to talk about; it was something magical between Tidus and I.

"Yunie… what are you going to name the baby?" Rikku asked patting my still nearly flat stomach. "It's a girl." Rikku giggled rubbing my stomach with glee.

"I know it's a girl." I smiled lightly grabbing Rikku's hand. "Tidus once told me that when the pilgrimage was over, he was going to marry me and have a family." I smiled remembering the conversation. "Little did he know…" I said my eyes becoming glossy as the numbness came back. "He always told me, he liked the name Akemi for a girl and Chris for a boy, I shall call my child whatever it is, what he wanted, it's the least I can do for him, after everything he has given me…"

"Don't worry Yunie, we'll find him, if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

**

* * *

**


	3. Angel of Loneliness

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, yes I am continuing this story! Don't worry! And I am glad you all liked it :P Thanks for the reviews matey's and on with the story which I will try to make as R rated as possible, that's what the ratings for :P So I can cut loose yeah?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Angel of Loneliness**

* * *

I opened my eyes leisurely, with the feeling of a heavy presence in the room as the breeze from the bedroom window blew over my body leaving me cold. I rubbed my stomach, the familiar feeling of loneliness taking hold when something woke me up.

I re-opened my eyes at a soft touch on my hand, someone linking there fingers with mine and trapping me to the bed ever so gently. I looked up to see an un-identifiable figure hovering above me. Covered by the shadows in my darkened room, the outline could be seen and I knew this figure was a man, a beautiful man. I didn't scream, and I didn't call for help… I just stared up at him as he gazed at my face… could he see through the complete darkness? "Who are you…?" I mumbled in a dazed matter, a feeling of complete calm washing over me, washing away my loneliness. The man broke contact with my hand and placed a comforting finger to my lips.

"Sshhh, you will wake Akemi." The soft voice hushed. I gasped instantly, the voice sounded like _his, _and all of a sudden my mind was a complete blur spinning around in circles.

"Tidus…?" I said hazily, putting my hand to his cheek. But how could it be? Tidus was gone wasn't he? Who was this angel? Was I dreaming? "Am I dreaming?" I asked him running my fingers through his hair, which had an un-canny resemblance in softness to Tidus'.

He didn't reply, and stroked my cheek gently. "You're so lonely Yuna…" The man's voice quivered with fear as his hands freely explored my body. I leant back a little, in the farplane, as the in-identified man touched me gently, removing my clothing and placing soft kisses on my pristine skin that had only been touched by one man, he seemed to savour the taste of my skin as much as I savoured the kisses, and I felt myself grow weak. "I am so afraid you are about to break." He said digging into my neck. "Stay strong for your daughter, stay strong." He ran his fingers over my most private spot. My body screaming for more, it had been three years since I had experienced this feeling, and now I remembered why I missed it so much. I had been so tempted to become my own lover, trapped inside my own little world, caring for the little girl that kept me alive, the little girl I loved with all my heart. But I could never bring myself to do it, touch myself, the thought being so dirty and unclean to me.

"Oh Yevon… you have… to stop…" I moaned softly as his fingers moved in and out of my body, making it harder to resist by the second. I gasped few times receiving a chuckle from the man. Fingers? I had never had another man's fingers inside me before, and it felt so wonderful, this mans touch was managing to send a signal to my brain making it impossible to stop, my body was a traitor, his touch could freeze me, make me want to become a puppet, a sexual slave, just like Tidus had made me feel, but Tidus only wanted me, only wanted my love, but the man was so inexplicably charming I felt myself go limp every time he touched me. I had never felt like this… only with Tidus… and what I was doing was wrong, because there was only Tidus, he was the only man allowed to touch me. I had promised myself to him. "Stop please." I cried on the edge of an orgasm, finding it absolutely heart breaking to will myself to stop him. The man pulled his fingers out licking them greedily, before he went down taste me. I moaned this felt so right, yet disturbingly wrong; Tidus would always do that, claiming that he loved to taste me.

"I love to taste you Yuna." The man said in a heated passion licking me forcefully, I moaned again placing my hands over my forbidden spot of pleasure. My damned place of temptation, this was going to haunt me for the rest of my days. How could he love to taste me… unless he had tasted me before… who was this? I wanted to believe it was Tidus, but then if it turned out not to be him... the heartbreak.

"You're not allowed to do this to me…" I said quivering as he ran his hands down my arms. _Tidus always did that. Why does this man have to be so much like Tidus it's killing me. _"Are you Tidus?" I said simply awaiting the man's reply. He took his hands off me and sighed, and my eyes were starting to grow accustomed to the darkness revealing some outlines of his features. _Looks so much like… but can't tell. _"IS THAT YOU TIDUS?" I repeated again.

"I can't tell you." He said after a moment's silence.

"I am devoted to Tidus, even if he never is coming back, I can't let other men do this to me, especially not ones that wake me up hovering over my bed, even if this is a dream, I would hate to think another man made love to me in my dream, I just couldn't deal with these things." I said reaching for my long shirt and covering my body. The tingling was still running through me from the man's previous rubbing and I clasped my legs together, wishing that somehow maybe he would force himself onto me. Everything he did reminded me of Tidus, not one thing was yet out of place and I groaned as I shut my eyes.

"I wish he would come back to me." I cried bursting into tears and rolling over. The man immediately put his arms around me stroking my hair lovingly.

"Believe me Yuna, he is trying, and he is going to find a way." He said softly, his voice like a fading dream.

"Who are you…?" I asked turning on my back to look up at him.

"A man, that wants to be with you forever." He told me stroking my face.

"Can you just hold me please? I am so lonely at night, please hold me." I cried hoping and praying whoever this angel was, he would comply.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, letting me cuddle into his chest. I sighed happily linking hands with him. "Whoever you are, thankyou." I said gratefully before slipping off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my bed alone. The warmth of a man still lingering in my bed, still lingering on my body. But the actual man… long gone. I sighed sitting up and wiping my forehead carefully. I had to admit how much more peaceful I felt with that man sleeping beside me, but I also couldn't help feel the twinge of guilt for letting him. Even though his resemblance to Tidus was well… he was Tidus, he was for me anyway, he was so much like Tidus I could pretend it was him, and never did he act out of place.

"Mummy…?" The little three year old called pushing the door open and stepping into my room. "Mummy… I'm hungry." She whined putting her hands on her hips, she was still so young, and she only knew simple sentences and phrases, just enough to get what she wanted _it was adorable._

"Come here baby." I smiled dangling my feet over the bed and outstretching my arms to get ready for her flyer hug. She ran into my arms as fast as her little feet could carry her, and I fell back onto the bed kissing her locks of golden blonde hair playfully as she giggled into my neck. Squeezing my daughter tightly.

"Mummy, is daddy coming home today?" Akemi asked me resting on my breasts comfortably. I sighed with sadness… the little three year old asked the same question every day, and all it did was pain my heart.

I remembered telling her the stories of her father, how he was a hero, how we were both so in love, that he looked like an angel. She would always get so excited asking for me to tell the next part of the pilgrimage before she went to bed every night. So I told her little by little, filling the story with wonder and awe, and leaving out the horrible cruel parts, loving to watch the happiness in her eyes when ever I mentioned her daddy. It was my fault, I unable to bear the pain in her eyes whenever I said he wasn't coming home, so I had made up a lie, a lie that so far was working for both of us, false hope, that all started when I first saw that sphere… It looked like him but I couldn't tell for sure.

"I don't know hunny, that's why mummy has to go away with Rikku again to try and tell daddy that we miss him." I said sitting her up and bouncing her in my lap. Her bubbly face slowly faded to a frown.

"NO MUMMY, DON'T GO PREASE!" She cried wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"You will be with Aunt Lulu and Uncle Wakka, you love them don't you?" I said raising my eyebrows and tickling her violently. She erupted into a fit of giggles and started to roll around on the bed kicking her legs up in the air as I tickled her stomach playfully. "You love them don't you?" I said in a baby voice tickling her under her arms, and placing raspberries on her stomach.

"Yes mummy!" Akemi giggled asking me to stop loudly.

"Good! Now that that's settled, mummy's going to make you something to eat." I said picking her up in my arms and cradling her as we got to the kitchen. I placed her on her favourite seat, the bench… and whipped out the saucepan placing two chocobo eggs into it.

"Mummy, can I see the sphere with Daddy in it?" Akemi asked, as I wiped the bench clean and raised my head. I smiled weakly, hoping I was doing the right thing in showing her the sphere.

"Remember, it looks like Daddy, but something about him…" I said handing her the sphere to play with.

"Is a rittle off?" She giggled in her hardly developed voice.

"You're so smart!" I grinned returning to the eggs and flipping them. I had to admit, for one as young as her she did show incredibly signs of intelligence and maturity and when it came to her curiosity about Tidus, one could only admire her determination to one day meet him. _Guess that's what you get when you make love to the most wonderful man in Spira. _I grinned salting the eggs and serving them to my cherished daughter.

Akemi hardly noticed and watched the sphere intently, with the screaming man in the cage which was a spitting image of my lover. I sighed cutting the egg into triangles like Akemi liked it and jumped when I heard a knock at my now open front door.

"Lulu." I sighed with relief placing my hand to my heart. I guess after what happened last night I was just a little jumpy.

"Yuna it's nice to see you looking so cheerful for once." Lulu said stepping in with Vidina her child in her arms. I froze at her comment and returned to my usual bored look rolling my eyes playfully. Why was I so happy? Was it because of the man that had taken away my loneliness last night? Lulu raised an eyebrow at me and I stared over at my lovely daughter now digging into her eggs with appreciation, figuring that was the reason why I was so happy. Lulu nodded and smiled, she knew that child had saved my life, kept me living, kept me wanting to take the next breath of air.

"RURU!" Akemi exclaimed shoving her eggs into her mouth and running towards Lulu with her arms stretched out. She wrapped her arms around Lulu's leg for a hug and smiled.

"We really should help her with her L's Yuna…" Lulu smiled patting Kemi on the head. "She looks so much like... it always gets to me." Lulu said her eyes filled with sadness when I turned away.

"Thanks for taking her Lulu, Kem, give your mum a hug before you leave will you?" I smiled turning around and taking the young girl in my arms. "Mmm Mummy loves you vewy much." I said squeezing her tightly.

"Rove you to mummy." Akemi said pulling away and placing a small peck on my cheek.

"Be a good girl for Lulu." I scolded pointing my finger at her as she grabbed Lulu's hand. I smiled at her as she left feeling empty once again.

I sighed cleaning up the breakfast dishes with my wild thoughts running again. Rikku would be here very soon to pick me up. She got so excited whenever I went to sphere hunt with her again, and even Paine seemed grateful as well, but I just couldn't spend more then a few days away from my daughter, it killed me.

A few weeks after I had given birth to Akemi, Rikku returned with the sphere which looked like Tidus inside, claiming Kimahri had given it to her when they had gone to search for spheres. They called their group the Gullwings, it amused me somewhat, and due to the journey I had been forced to take a complete make over. Rikku picking out knew clothes for me, and I showing patriotism, sewed on the Zanarkand Abes symbol which kept my top together. At first my attire had been a little too showy for my taste, pants that I really couldn't compare to underpants, and a top that exposed my whole middle… it just didn't feel right. But I was happy to get rid of my summoners garments, and I had to change eventually even if I was somewhat forcing it… and I always did wonder what Tidus would think of it.

I wiped the dishes and stacked them away carefully, whistling aimlessly as I skipped to my room. Lulu was right, I was still a child. But what she didn't realise was that I had been forced to grow up that first year I decided to become a summoner. I had never lived the joys of a simple childhood. I dropped my nightgown to the floor, kicking it to the side of the room. It wasn't like me to be messy but I would just end up wearing it again tonight anyway. I pulled on my gunner dressphere coming across my songstress one in my pocket. _Lenne. _Why did that woman's name always come to me when I wore the dressphere? Oh it was beautiful, a work of art in clothing, something I felt so comfortable to wear. But rarely did I touch it after that time I couldn't control my body and just started dancing, then there was that strange dream I had had of me and Tidus dying in-front of a huge machina once falling asleep in the dressphere. Ever since then I had been scared to death, totally frightened of the vibes that came from that dressphere… what exactly happened.

Shinra had eventually told me that the dressphere records the person's emotions thoughts and feelings, he told me this after I had worn it. _It was completely dangerous._

After strapping my guns to myself I hesitantly walked to the bed, the dint of another body sleeping next to me clearly visible on the mattress. I shivered remembering the strange experience what ever it was. It felt like such a dream, but I could smell the man on my skin, a smell oddly familiar to Tidus' but more like the farplane scent of flowers. I had felt the heat in the morning, I had been completely naked under the long nightgown, and there was another person who had slept next to me and completely messed up the bed sheets, I had actually never slept with Tidus in a bed like this, because of the restrictions on the pilgrimage, but I didn't doubt he wouldn't be able to mess up the entire bed, he was a restless sleeper.

I sighed falling back down onto the bed after I had made it. _Everything I think about only leads me to you, three years, and yet the hurt grows more and more each day, the fire burns brighter each day with desire, yet dimmer with hope… will it ever go out?. _

My daughter was growing up without a father, I was falling to pieces, and I had become a nervous wreck when another man came into my bed at night and tried to seduce me. (Okay so that was highly unlikely, but it happened) _Tidus please give me strength! _

"LADY YUNA YOU MUST COME NOW!" A worried voice called from the outside of my hut. I rose to my feet, hoping my daughter would never see me when I was focused on killing. I could hear the commotion outside and I ran as fast as my two feet could carry me to the priest waiting outside my door. The man greeted me with the symbol of Yevon and I sighed, despite the fact Yevon had been a total lie, a faith I had followed my whole life which had turned out to be nothing but a bunch of lies and twisted schemes, despite that, Spira still held on to it's traditions. I had told everyone the truth… yet today Praetor Baralai had been ruling well while starting something he claimed to be "New Yevon" But… it really was the same. I guess I couldn't blame them, and all I could do was smile and return their gestures… respect their beliefs… because people did need something to believe in… without it human kind would surely wither and die.

"Father…" I said mindlessly mouth wide open as I watched the fiends chase the villagers around the village. Rikku and Paine were here, and were currently taking control… but I didn't know how long that would last.

"Lady Yuna, please we beg for your assistance, fiends pouring out of the temples Lady Yuna… what shall we do?" The priest said worriedly. I bit my bottom lip, not exactly paying attention to the muttering man as I watched the city crawling with fiends.

"I'll take care of it." I said to him smiling confidently and bowing. I nodded to Lulu and Wakka who were staring out their window to let them know I was going to take care of it. They smiled worriedly and shut the curtains, which I appreciated I didn't exactly want my daughter to become a witness to violence yet.

I ran up to Rikku and Paine who looked beat. But I knew this was pointless we had to get to the source of the fiends… they had to be coming from somewhere, and we were going to stop it. They followed me into the temple where I was shocked to see Bechlem, the new trainer for the Besaid Aurochs… he was tough… but the Aurochs... they kind of needed it. He looked down upon us from the cloister of trails entrance and grinned.

"They're coming from in there." He said pointing to the door. _What a genius… of course they were coming from there; where else would they come from? _"It's pointless trying to kill them all; there must be a larger fiend, something that's leading him."

"We'll get it!" Rikku said confidently running up the stairs only to be blocked by the man.

"It's pointless… you will never beat it, there is not choice but to burn this place down." Bechlem said harshly causing me to take a step forward angrily. "Yuna, you should know better than all, that the temples are an old tradition, as are summoners…"

I shook my head violently, un-able to say much as usual, because if I said something it would surely be rude, and I didn't want to be rude, even when my mind was screaming and telling me to put this man in his place.

"Hey just wait right there buster! Whose calm do you think this is?" Rikku said slapping the man across the face, I felt like silently cheering and blessed Yevon for Rikku.

"The aeons are gone, without aeons, summoners are useless." Bechlem snickered trying to set me off, and he had succeeded.

"You will take those words back!" I yelled angrily, noticing Paine leaning against the statue of my father watching the whole situation with amusement.

"No I wont, you have to prove it to me." Bechlem added.

"Then move out of my way!" Rikku said kicking him in the shin. "You will never burn the temples down, it just isn't right!" Rikku scolded sticking her nose up in the air, Paine and I followed her into the cloister of trials and I glared at the man who had called the power Tidus and I had together when fighting alongside useless. It was everyone, not me, we all beat sin together, and I wasn't going to stand here and let him call that power useless.

"No way…" I looked up at the beast as we reached the core of the temple with fear, frozen to the spot.

"Yuna we have to fight!" Paine said pulling on my arm as I stood there and looked up at my first Aeon towering above me, it was a coincidence we were just talking about the aeons being gone… and now there was one right in front of me. _What were aeons doing here, aeons mean fayth, and fayth should mean Tidus._

"I can't… I just can't…" I said stepping back only to be pushed forward by Rikku.

"Yunie, it's the only choice, do you want to die?" Rikku squealed getting her weapons ready, shaking with fear at the evil aeon… the dark aeon eying us evilly. I moved forward with determination, Rikku was right, I had to do this, so holding my guns tightly I raised them with a look of pure hatred on my face, shooting the first round of bullets in my guns. Rikku quickly followed with her two attacks, shortly followed by Paine to create a chain of attacks dealing critical damage to the enemy.

I quickly changed into white mage casting protect on the party before it had time to attack. The creature stood their dumbfounded and began flapping its wings. I made sure I stood behind the shield of invisible magic, feeling the strong wind fly over my head. Luckily the shield had protected all of us and damage was something we had not yet encountered. "We have to finish him off quickly before he uses the overdrive." I said shakily, changing back into gunner and choosing to use on the level as I was quite experienced. Rikku agreed and decided to steal the creature for some items before Paine launched darkness hurting herself in the process. I instantly chucked her a potion running my hand over my sweaty forehead, I had to keep our HP up, it was the only way we might be able to survive this.

Valefor swung down to attack me, and the shield took some of the damage shattering before my eyes. "Someone needs to cast protect again." I groaned loading my guns and shooting the aeon for my life, aiming carefully as the aeon tried to doge the bullets that would inevitably pierce him.

"Light curtain!" Rikku screamed chucking me the item before slashing away some of the creatures MP. I smiled in thanks and threw the item up above me, creating another light shield in front of me.

"Yuna I think its overdrives coming on… its doing it's twitching." Rikku panicked jabbing her weapons into its side. Valefor fell a little looking almost drowsy, and I knew it was almost the end of the battle, but for which side, I had no idea. Rikku was right, she had observed the twitching my Valefor always used to do before I commanded it to use energy ray. We didn't have much time left. I held my guns getting ready to shoot more furiously then I ever had. _Tidus, please… _I began shooting, time stopping as my fingers worked at the speed of lightening pounding bullets into the aeon, and I found before half of my time was up before the guns would cease, that Valefor had fallen to the ground in defeat, erupting in Pyreflies. I sighed letting myself fall to the ground shakily, it was over. Rikku and Paine were also panting heavily and we waited a while before taking that step into the cavern of the Fayth.

"Let's see just what exactly is going down Gullwings!" I said with determination, running up the stairs and into the room which opened for me, since I guess I still was a summoner in my own way. The two girls stayed close to me, hoping to get through the door as well before it fell back to the ground with a thud. Upon entering, we all fell silent. Looking down into the bottomless depths that were the hole. The room was filled with pyreflies and I bent down leaning dangerously close to the edge of the hole staring down it with wonder. "I can't see the bottom." I said with amazement placing my hand in the hole to feel it had a dense and cool atmosphere.

"Well neither can I Yunie…" Rikku said bending down closer to me. "What do you thinks down there?" Rikku asked, I shrugged mesmerized by the beauty.

"It's obvious; there is only one place it can lead to, the farplane." Paine said bending down to our level. We stared at down the whole for a little longer when a ghostly figure appeared above the whole.

"That is correct, this hole leads to the farplane."

I gasped, falling back onto the ground as I saw the fayth hovering above us. "You…" I said holding my hand over my mouth.

"How did it get here?" Paine demanded to know standing up and folding her arms. Didn't anyone else find this strange? The fayth were gone, why was Buhamut here? Why?

"Leave us." The fayth said to Rikku and Paine. They stared at me in disbelief and I begged them with my eyes, also wanting to have a private conversation with the fayth. There were some serious issues we had to discuss. Rikku pulled Paine out of the room in an understanding matter and the door shut behind them, leaving nothing but the faded vision of the fayth, and the eerie silence of the room.

"Why?" I said lowering my face to the ground.

"There are some problems, an unbalance, some-one has caused this, we have to get to the bottom of it, we need your help Yuna… the fayth have arisen."

"Are you dreaming?" I asked in a coldly.

"No."

"HOW SELFISH!" I screamed running as close to the edge of the hole as I could. I wanted to lash out and kill him, did he even know what this was doing to me. "So you want me to save you again! He saved you! And you couldn't even repay me with keeping his presence, he is one person… ONE! I won't help you again! Now I am going to ask for something, I want him back!" I said in a furious outrage. "Where is he?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"On the farplane…" The young fayth said, looking ashamed of himself.

"What is he doing?" I said dropping my hands to my sides, letting them hang lifelessly, my eyes bottled with tears and I stared at the fayth awaiting his answer.

"He never leaves us alone, everyday he comes up with new theories, and he won't let you go either…" The fayth sighed. "It was a dream Yuna, it wasn't real… we try to tell him that every day" The fayth told me harshly.

"Wasn't real? That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I felt him inside of me, he made love to me, we went to the farplane together, did you dream that? DID YOU? Was everything Tidus did part of your dream, or is it just he needs you to be alive? Tell me!" I screamed.

"He… was his own person… but Yuna, if one needs another to dream them… it isn't real, don't you see that?"

"If it isn't real, how come I gave birth to his child? I am raising Akemi on my own! I… need him so much." I fell to the floor in tears holding myself tightly. "All I have is myself… please dream him for me, one person as a favour." I looked up at the fayth hopefully "Dream that dream that ended your dreaming." I knew it wouldn't happen, it would never happen… but I wanted it, it's what I wanted, I wasn't used to getting what I wanted, but I wanted it… and I was going to fight for it.

A silence passed over the room for a long time and I sobbed uncontrollably in a heap on the floor. Time was slipping through my fingers, and the wait was unbearable.

"Why dream him, when we can make him real?" The young voice said in a mischievous manner. I looked up in a daze and my eyes widened.

"Ehhh?" I said in confusion wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Of course, we can't promise anything, but we'll try our best."

It was with that sentence, that I really started living. This was our story, it would be a good one.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	4. Waiting For An Angel

**

* * *

**

**I'm back with another installment of That Night In Macalania! I am so blessed to have all of you for great readers! Thank you so much for your comments it makes me so happy. I'm not a big one for action, I prefer to tell stories. But not everyone always likes that… but you guys except my writing style the way it is, I thank you all again I will love you all forever :D**

* * *

**WARNING: Chapter not for little children**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Waiting For an Angel**

* * *

I was now lying awake in my bed, my body once again longing for a man's touch. I was wrong to think that the angels visit would cure my loneliness, because now the longing was only worse, and the pain was almost un-bearable.

I pulled the covers up over my body, the cool beach air chilling me to the bone. Why don't I close the window, you ask? Because I just couldn't close the window would be my answer, what if Tidus were to come back? Night after night I endured the blistering cold breeze just for the slight chance to see him crawl through the window with that huge grin plastered on his face. I sighed wishing my daughter was here so I could crawl into bed with her and cuddle her to death. But sadly she was still at Lulu's since I had just returned from sphere hunting a few hours ago.

If all of you reading this wanted to know the truth, the sphere hunting had just made me more depressed and I doubted I would ever want to journey with Rikku again. All I had found out was that the man in the sphere was definitely not Tidus, it was a man called Shuyin. Meachan had told me a story of him and his lover Lenne who lived within my songstress dressphere apparently. Did he think I cared about some love story from 1000 years ago? I didn't give a flying shoopuf about them; it only made me long for my lover more. So maybe it did concern me because apparently Lenne lived inside of my dressphere and had made contact with me somehow affecting the way I thought and acted, also affecting the way I felt in some certain situations. That just made me more angry, I wished they would all leave me alone, I didn't have enough strength to cope with what I was feeling right now let alone what some woman who had lost her love felt times two!

I grunted throwing the covers back hastily, it was no use I would never get to sleep with all these thoughts on my mind. I stood up, wishing that somehow the angel would have returned. The angel like Tidus…I would wait... but would he come?

I dressed quickly and didn't bother with my shoes thinking I would rather feel the sand run through my toes when I got to the beach. I locked the door behind me and was greeted by the beautiful moon shining down on me.

Tonight was a full moon… and they said in Spira if miracles were going to happen, they would happen on a full moon. Its beauty captivated me and I stared up at the sky as my feet that already new the way to the beach carried me there. This was one of the first times I had ever been out at night, well by myself anyway, and I found myself loving the serenity of it all, the peace that ran through my body as the moon cast its glow down upon me.

I found myself smiling as I lazily walked across the bridge tickling the plant-life in the process and kicking up dust as I reached the sandy dirt path. When I finally made it to the beach I sighed with calm. I walked over to the dock hearing the waves crash gently against the bank and I dipped my toes into the water lazily, feeling the cold water swallow my feet which caused me to gasp in surprise but soon I got used to the waters familiar temperature. My fingers made their way to my lips, wanting to produce a whistle which was just a habit I had gotten into whenever I sat on the dock. But I decided against it since it could very well wake the whole of Besaid.

I dipped my hand into the water splashing it over my bare shoulders and around my neck. I knew I was crazy, it was freezing and the cold wind against the water was only making me colder. But I liked the feeling of water surrounding me… it reminded me of him. I rolled my head back closing my eyes and enjoying the night. I was just splashing my feet through the water gently when I heard someone struggling. I stood up instantly squinting through the darkness, there was someone out there. I panicked jumping up and down on the spot as the figure in the distance swam towards me. "Are you okay?" I screamed running off the dock around to the bank. I jumped up and down furiously trying to get the person's attention, but they were too far away. I couldn't tell in the night's darkness if they were struggling or not so I kept calling to them. I had no idea who would be swimming out here so late at night, and I didn't want to think about it either.

What I saw next completely paralyzed me. Blonde hair… tanned body… blitz uniform… with beauty only one man could hold... standing in the water, shaking his hair free of water. He looked up at me and smiled and I found my body lunging towards him in the fastest run I think humanly possible, totally forgetting what happened the last time I lunged myself at him. Was this another of my insane dreams? Was I still in bed? What was going on? He outstretched his arms to welcome me and I flew into them almost knocking him over in the process. I couldn't believe it… if this was a dream I decided I wasn't going to let myself wake up. I smiled happily digging myself into his chest and tightening my grip around his neck.

"Are you real…" I whispered after a long silence my voice sounding nothing but a mere quiver.

"I think so…" He replied and I only sighed heavier… his voice, it was his voice, the voice I had longed to hear speak my name for three years, but to hear him speak any words were good enough for me and in this case those three little words were 'I think so'.

We pulled away from each other, and I found all willpower to hold eye contact with him fade away, and I eyed his body hungrily placing my hands on his warm chest. I watched him as he observed me also, glad that he liked what he saw. He finally looked back up at me with a quizzical expression in his eyes. So he had gathered that I had changed a bit. Change would never do anyone any harm.

"Do I pass?" He asked moving a little closer to me.

"Mmmm." I nodded, glancing at him with my curious bi-coloured eyes. "You're back." I smiled gratefully. It felt like the most foreign yet wonderful sensation to say those words to him 'You're back' I had never had the chance to say them to him, like a wife would say to her husband after he returned from a hard day of work. Like a woman would say to her man when he returned from a short trip to the shops. Like a lover would say to her lover anytime he came back to her. But me... I had never gotten to say those words to a man I loved, except tonight.

"I am back, I'm home." Tidus said happily pulling me into another embrace. I sighed into his neck feeling his hair tickle my face. Feeling grateful that he was now calling Spira his home, it made me feel like he wouldn't leave me even if a way to travel to Zanarkand was discovered.

"Welcome home." I told him kissing his earlobe gently. He returned the gesture and placed one long awaited kiss on my neck. I felt my knees go weak and dropped a little holding onto my lover tightly. He caught my sudden fall and grinned confidently. So he could turn me to jelly, three years would do that to you. We ran to the beach together and I stopped him as we went on to return to the village.

"Tidus wait…" I said letting my grip on his hand grow loose. He turned around with confusion and walked over to me slowly as I let my head droop a little.

"Yuna I want to see my daughter." Tidus told me placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him with curiosity and opened my lips to talk. "I watched you from the farplane, I didn't miss anything." He grinned and I shivered nervously automatically feeling guilty about that man, which was the first thing that came to my mind. I looked up at him sadly ready to explain why I had been so unfaithful. "Yuna, that man was me, its okay." Tidus laughed touching my nose lightly. Okay now I was just really confused.

"But..." I said ready to object.

"The fayth let me return to you for one night, but there were rules, I wasn't aloud to tell you who I was. But I guess you did something, the fayth looked pretty shaken up when he returned to the farplane and before I knew it I was back here." Tidus grinned letting go of me, much to my disapproval.

"Did you watch me in the shower?" I gasped placing my hand over my mouth. "What about when I was getting changed?" The sudden thought came to me. I was curious yet a little disturbed.

"Especially those times, watched very closely." Tidus grinned moving closer. I gasped with surprise.

"Tidus you pervert!" We both laughed together loudly and he once again grabbed my hand and started running.

"Let's go back come on!" Tidus said excitedly.

"Tidus, Akemi is asleep you can't see her tonight." I frowned stopping in my position again, slightly pissed off that he wasn't even thinking about spending time with me for our first night back together.

"Okay then lets head back to your house." Tidus said a little disappointed. But he instantly perked up again and grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away from him and took a few steps back into the sand, lowering my head a little. He walked over to me and frowned linking his fingers with mine again, but this time he didn't move he just waited.

"Do you know what three years without touch will do to a woman?" I asked raising my head slowly. Tidus just gulped and shook his head. "I kept myself for you; I didn't let anyone else touch me." I said sinking to my knees. I lowered my head again; he was still standing up and holding my hand tightly. "It was so hard." I strained tensing my fists. He squatted in front of me, placing a hand to my cheek.

"I know, if you just let me take you home instead of letting you stay out here in this weather then I promise I will make up for it." He eyed me hungrily and I lifted my head to stare into his eyes that were also filled with sympathy and regret.

"See the thing is… I don't think I can wait any longer." He tensed increasingly, and I could tell he was slightly nervous about what I had just said, or embarrassed.

"Yuna I wanted you to move on, do you know how much I wished you would just let all the men who loved you be with you, I don't deserve you anyway... they were all much better for you... I wanted you to move on." Tidus said sadly also looking away with his own thoughtful expression on his face.

"I only wanted you." I said shaking my head furiously, taking a daring step closer to him.

"I will never ever let you go again." Tidus said forcefully looking up to stare me in the eye with a strong passionate and fiery gaze, my cue.

I pushed him to the ground forcefully crawling on top of him slowly, enjoying the feel of my bare legs against him, his uniform, just against anything to do with him. I groaned with desire as I situated myself on his groin forgetting all about the wind that was freezing me to death. There was only Tidus now, only him. "I've been waiting for you for so long." I whispered running my fingers down his chest.

"I can tell." Tidus chuckled linking his fingers with mine.

"This isn't funny." I said seriously un-buckling his blitz uniform and taking his amour off slowly soaking up his presence. He smiled and nodded letting me remove his gloves. When I had finished, I held his hand with my hands examining it. It still had the neatly cut finger nails, the beautiful tan, the nice shape and soft touch that I missed so much, nothing had changed, and if my feelings towards him had changed they had only grown stronger.

I kissed his fingers softly, closing my eyes with satisfaction as his fingertips lingered on my lips. I held onto his hand gently with both of my hands, hoping I didn't look like some weird idiot to him. I took his pinkie and the finger next to it into my mouth, sucking on them gently, I wanted to take my time… go on forever but I didn't want to leave him waiting. His fingers entered and left my mouth as I sucked on them moving up and down slowly. Finally I released his fingers and rolled my head back in the farplane from being close to him. I smiled still not able to open my eyes and held onto his hand while running it down my neck slowly. I let go of his hand reluctantly when it reached my stomach and slowly opened my eyes. Tidus was eyeing me curiously and I blushed realising how stupid I must have looked.

He motioned with his index finger to come closer with a slightly enlightened look on his face. So I did, laying my torso flat against his without a second thought. He rose slightly to whisper into my ear. "Take your time." He whispered and I sighed, he was perfect. Before I could raise myself to explore the next part of his body he licked the outside of my ear, breathing heavily into it and tickling me. He caressed my ear with his lips rubbing my sides with his bare hands, tickling my back as he tickled my ear. I squirmed around and giggled into his neck as he tortured me in pleasurable way.

"Tidus… he he" I giggled like a little girl digging my hands into the sand. He kissed my neck a few times to finish his torture off and ran his fingers up my back sending shivers down my spine. Teasing me with his finger tips. I relaxed digging my head further into his neck. "Yevon." I whispered incredibly soft when he reached my shoulder blades running his fingers over them softly. I lifted myself up slowly letting his hands drop to my hips and gazed down at him shirtless, starting to rub my hands over his chest tenderly. Then I reached for the bottom of my shirt, my hands not being able to control themselves anymore. My body just longed to be close to his without clothes in the way.

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered his eyes glazing over a little. I smiled and lead his hands to my shirt to do the rest closing my eyes as he crept his hands up my shirt. "Do you really want to be doing this here?" Tidus said cautiously his hands playing with my nipples under my shirt softly. I moaned arching my back skillfully while his hands caressed my soft skin. He lifted my shirt at my reaction and chucked it somewhere near us in the sand. Sure I felt exposed… anyone could walk into the beach and see us, but even if they did… I didn't think I would notice. I moved down him a little moving across his excitement as I did so; he broke contact with my breasts as I bent down to his pants and pulled on them.

He helped me to remove his complex uniform and waited for me to crawl back onto him again. But I didn't I sat there in complete awe as I stared at his erection, the first time in three years I had seen such beauty. I reached for it nervously shaking uncontrollably as I took it in my hands. He chuckled a little he had always found my complete embarrassment adorable every time I saw it. I crawled closer taking it between my breasts to steady it as I kissed it gently, letting Tidus know how much I had missed it inside of me. I stroked it lovingly taking part of it inside my mouth gently, a place I had never dared to go before, but I had regretted it night after night as I laid in bed alone… not taking his member into my mouth. He coughed in surprise and ran his fingers through my hair while I stroked and sucked him anticipating his entry into me.

"You… uh don't have to… do that Yuna." Tidus said in between a moan. I felt him slightly push my head down further onto him, something I knew he didn't want to do. But sometimes when pleasure took over you just couldn't help yourself. So I took more of him inside my mouth running my tongue along its surface playfully enjoying every minute of it. "God Yuna." Tidus tensed taking a handful of my hair in his hand. I knew his was trying desperately not to pound my head down onto his member, knowing that it could seriously hurt me, but his self control was waning, so I stopped, kissing it gently a few more times before I licked my lips and looked up to Tidus. He seemed greatly disappointed (Not to mention surprised) so I rubbed him quickly while I removed the rest of my clothing hearing him groan in appreciation.

"Does it feel nice?" I asked taking my hand away from his member and crawling over him on all fours, running my hands through his hair, feeling its smoothness while positioning myself over him.

"You're amazing." Tidus moaned taking a firm grasp on my rear.

Feeling his hands on me only made me want to go further again and I pushed myself down onto him gasping as he once again entered my body for the first time in three years. I cringed a little and stopped my motion feeling a slight amount of pain.

"It's hurting?" Tidus asked kissing me on the cheek as I collapsed onto him. "Just take it slow Yuna okay it's been a while." I nodded against him appreciating his concern, feeling so incredibly over taken when he started to suck on my neck easing the pain out of my body, or rather making me forget about the pain as he created a diversion with his lips. The pain quickly subsided and I moved against him as his hands explored my body, while he also moved in a rhythmic pattern with me. I felt the familiar feeling of dizziness come on as his member sparked a pleasure so sinful inside of me, while his hands sent me to the farplane easily, while his lips knew how to get the best of me. His touch, his smell, his body, his everything radiating around me filling my senses with things I loved, making me feel alive again. I felt the sand all around us and laughed playfully when he rubbed some down my thighs, sending me to that place Tidus called heaven… or hell as he rubbed my things roughly.

"Damn Yuna, you're so sexy!" Tidus cursed squeezing my upper thighs tighter as I moved up and down on him, pushing him inside of me roughly, ignoring the fact I was moaning every second. I arched my back as his hands returned to my breasts steadying them as I moved rapidly against him. His sounds of utter pleasure turning me on even more. I bent down a little allowing him to take my breasts greedily into his mouth. Squeezing him tightly, anywhere I could grab onto.

"How close are you?" I gasped taking his lips in a passionate frenzy, playing roughly with his tongue while I got closer and closer, the amount of pleasure so intense I never wanted it to end. He moved his hands down to my rear again squeezing it tightly and pushing me down onto him faster and harder.

"Real close." He replied in between his quick breaths. Suddenly his hands wrapped around me and before I knew it I was lying on the sand with Tidus pounding heavily into me. I let myself relax feeling tired from my quick movements on top of him and it felt nice not to be the one taking control. I moved my hips in time with him rubbing myself as entered me. Tidus seemed to like that so I massaged myself harder suddenly starting to feel two orgasms coming on.

"Yuna… god…" Tidus laughed as I arched my back with pleasure letting my hands fall to my sides. I had never known it could feel so good like that. I was growing weak, too caught up in him, I wasn't going to let him leave me. He came after a few more movements his release inside of me bringing me closer to my orgasm and I was desperately holding on to it making the feeling last as long as I could.

"Just a little more please." I begged as he quickened again complying with my wish. I placed my hands over my mouth as I let out the largest scream I think I had ever screamed in my life, Tidus pumped inside me a few more times to finish me off before collapsing on top of me kissing my neck frantically. "Oohhhh" I moaned pushing myself up against him tightly, not letting him remove himself from me. He rolled off me lying close to me in the sand and I brought myself up close to him still keeping him inside of me.

"You're really back." I whispered cuddling him, feeling the sand stick to our sweaty bodies, the odor of our lovemaking wafting through the air around me. "Stay with me forever please." I begged closing my eyes which were heavy with tiredness. He kissed me gently on my forehead removing the hair that was stuck to my face with sweat.

"Always." He replied wrapping his arms around my naked body tightly. I was at peace, I was happy. Sure there were plenty of horrible thoughts that could be running through my mind, like what if he faded tomorrow, what if this didn't last, believe me there were plenty of what if's. But for the first time in my life, I decided I was going to live each day as it came.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	5. Together Again

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys, sorry about the long wait with this but I have been thinking it over. I have decided to leave the story at this chapter, by that I mean end it. I did have a whole plot thing going to happen with lots of lemons in between, involving Shuyin causing some havoc, but it seems sort of lame to me and boring to write and since I was planning on this being a one-shot anyway I think its pretty good I got this far hey? Anyway I thank you all for being such good little readers and all your comments truly touched me so I thank you again. (And who knows I may update more chapters if I'm bored, so don't think it's necessarily finished I can be unpredictably spontaneous lol)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Together Once Again.**

* * *

"Ohhhhhh." I exhaled erotically as I awoke to the greatest pleasure for the first time in so long. I could feel his touch radiating around me as I opened my eyes heavily feeling too absolutely at peace to move. I felt Tidus' bare chest covering my back as his hands linked around my stomach holding me close to him protectively. I had never felt so beautiful or so… _sexy _when I was not with him, but he had this un-explainable ability to make me feel like a Yevoness and it only made me want to flaunt my body more… to only him.

Tidus knew that I was a shy person… and that it took a lot of courage for me to make the first move, be his sexy woman or roam his body freely like I wish I could. There were so many things I wanted to try with him, now that I had him back I didn't want to waste a minute, but if anyone could bring me out of my shell it was him…

He trailed his finger down my sides sensing that I had awoken and ran along my curves with his finger as I lay on my side, my body slightly covered in sand. I rolled my head back slightly to let him know I approved of his taunting touches. Tidus propped himself up on his elbows and took my current state of complete paralysis to his advantage. He leaned over from behind removing his fingers from the side of my body to trail it down my neck. He leaned over slightly kissing my jaw line softly and I rubbed my legs together slowly feeling the sand in between my thighs as I did so. Tidus once again wrapped his arms around my middle linking his fingers over my stomach, it was amazing how no words could pass yet we could completely understand what we were feeling after three years of being apart.

I moved my hands from the sand in front of me and ran it through his hair as he dug his head into my neck, nibbling, sucking and kissing the place he knew I was weakest. I exhaled heavily as his breath tickled my neck, only wishing I could turn around and gaze into his eyes. I ran my fingers over his face slowly as he sometimes unlinked his hands to rub dangerously low on my stomach causing vivid and lustful sensations to run through my whole being. He dug into my neck again after my fingers hand ran over his lips feeling the surface they wanted, and I began to breathe heavily as I ran my own fingers down my neck feeling my fingers tickle my skin as I ran them down. I rubbed my breasts heatedly as I felt Tidus' member grow behind me. I finally ran my hands down to rest upon his, linking my fingers with his over my stomach. I looked out over the beach with glazy passion filled eyes as Tidus began to repeatedly kiss my shoulders tenderly, to observe the environment.

I noticed my boots a little to the distance, noticing how far I had thrown them in my haste to have what I wanted. Then my barley opened eyes ran over something horrifying… the sunrise. Just as I was about to scream with horror, run around like a mad woman and die, Tidus' hands become a little naughtier.

I arched my back with a loud gasp as he forced his hands between my legs placing his fingers over my now quite wet womanhood. "Mmmmm." I moaned grabbing onto the arm that had been a little daring tightly. He chuckled into my ear and attempted to move his fingers while his hand was clamped between my legs. "No… Tidus not good." I whimpered unable to stop breathing heavier every second that passed. He had never touched me down there before without permission, or without me begging him too and it felt too rough… almost forced but I couldn't deny how much I loved it.

"Do you want to tell me something Yuna?" Tidus whispered softly into my ear brushing his lips over it causing me to once again shiver. He placed his fingers at the tip of my opening and I completely melted from the sound of his voice.

"We have to stop." I said weakling turning my head to look at him with some difficulty. He was in one of his playful teasing moods again, and I hated those because I could never will myself to stop but he never ended up fully satisfying me either claiming he would give it to me passionately later. Sometimes I wish I had it in my power to do that to him, but I never had the courage to tease him, being too afraid I wasn't even capable of turning him on like he did to me.

"Well I don't want to stop." Tidus said pushing further up against me and rubbing between my thighs.

"Ohhhh." I moaned as his fingers traced my entrance pushing down hard on all my buttons he knew sent me wild with desire. I groaned in frustration turning around to face him. He grinned evilly and I dug my head into his chest as he rubbed me in the exact stop it sent my crazy. "But I want to stop…" I moaned placing my hand over his shoulder delicately.

"If you want to stop… stop me." Tidus said softly into my ear awaiting something. But I just rolled my head back forgetting what he had just said when he pushed down again causing me to shiver.

"My body, is a traitor." Tidus began to rub faster as I said those words, and thoughts screamed through my head. About how sinful and lustful I was being, how wrong this was, things that people could see, but I couldn't even tell him how I felt yet due to the fact his hands could very well be seven deadly sins themselves. "Stop it…" I whispered softly, almost dangerously to him, in a way that told him I would be his sex puppet if he wanted… but in a way that asked him… did he really want that? I felt like crying as his brilliant skilful touch came to an end and I closed my eyes tiredly still running over his return to me in my mind.

"Y-Yuna I just wanted…" Tidus said with difficulty feeling reluctant as to where to place his hands. "I wanted…" _Was he crying? _"To make you feel… I thought… maybe you didn't mind… I…" He dug his head into his hands. "I didn't even ask you… Yuna I'm sorry please I didn't mean anything I just wanted you to feel good." I opened my eyes slowly realising why I was in such a hurry to stop him in the first place and smiled weakly at him.

"People come to the beach early morning… they will see." I said softly reaching for my underwear over his back and holding it in my hand as he stared at me curiously.

"So? You have never cared about that before." Tidus said handing my pants that I also hadn't been able to reach. I snatched them from him angrily and stood up in the sand to brush it off my body before I got changed, and his eyes following my every movement as I brushed the sand from my thighs only made me more pissed off.

"Yeah well I care when one of those people are my daughter!" I hissed chucking my shirt over his eyes as I changed feeling uncomfortable as he gazed upon me. Yes I was having a mood swing but the thought of Akemi seeing me with Tidus like that only screamed how much of a bad mother I was. "Yevon if she saw!" I sighed running a little further to grab my boots. Tidus seemed to get the picture and held the shirt over his face as I changed and I only felt like a hypocrite because I could freely admire his body without feeling embarrassed since he couldn't see me.

"A-akemi?" Tidus stuttered ripping my shirt of his face just as I had finished dressing everywhere else.

"Yes Akemi!" I said while rolling my eyes and snatched my shirt away from him. He also began getting dressed much to my disapproval and I grunted which he instantly took the wrong way.

"I didn't know Yuna." Tidus said trying to fix a mistake he didn't make in the first place while I found my eyes watching his body approvingly, but this didn't seem to bother him like it bothered me, so I continued.

"She wants to be a Blitzer Tidus…" I smiled walking over to him, to help him finish of his blitz uniform. Tidus beamed proudly which caused me to giggle. "She's really good too, she comes down here every morning with me usually and I know she has dragged Wakka and Lulu out of bed before… this is around the time she starts just after sunrise… she is so determined Tidus… I love her so much." I fell into his arms when he completed dressing himself with a big smile on my face.

"Just like her mother… Wait Lulu and Wakka?" Tidus said with shock running his hands through my hair.

"Maybe they will sleep in even if she does scream and yell like she does with me, but I mean it's not like I had anything to sleep in for." I grinned looking up at Tidus from his chest.

"Lulu and Wakka…" He repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah they are together now, even have their own baby boy Vidina, about the same age as Akemi, a little younger but they are both big on blitzball and every morning they want to come to the beach to train together." I smiled proudly. "It reminded me of you I was so happy." I grinned moving closer to his still shirtless chest.

"Well now that I'm here she can become a star player." Tidus grinned, all I could do was stare at his lips longingly and I suddenly shook myself from my day dream.

"Sorry what did you say?" I looked up shaking my head. Tidus sighed and told me not to worry about it.

"Come on let's hurry and get there before they come here, maybe have a shower since this sand is annoying me." Tidus laughed, I found myself laugh when he laughed and held out my hand for him to take. When we finally reached Besaid Village I knocked on Lulu's door.

A very tired woman answered the door and I could see my beautiful daughter and Vidina chasing each other around the room dressed in their blitz gear. Lulu almost fell backwards with shock as she saw Tidus and he merely raised his hand nervously and waved while saying Hi. "Lulu… its Tidus, look we want to go have a shower could you please bring Akemi home after her blitz training?" I asked realising I really wasn't providing Lulu with much information. She nodded with her eyes wide open.

"How in the?" She started

"Look I'll explain to you later ok?" I smiled politely grasping Tidus' hand tighter.

"Sure okay… I hope you two behaved yourselves…" Lulu said before shutting her front door.

"Uh we sure did Lulu." Tidus said to her closed door causing me to burst out in laughter. He smiled back at my laughing and suddenly stepped closer. I looked up at him with happiness still evident on my face, but that quickly changed when I saw his expression.

"What?" I asked suddenly being taken in a bone crushing hug. I smiled weakly and hugged him back sighing with content.

"I want to see you laugh more often… like we did on the pilgrimage…" Tidus said softly running his hands through my hair. I noticed Lulu peeking through her curtains and suddenly felt embarrassed at Tidus' sudden show of affection and pulled away with a crimson blush adoring my cheeks.

I lead him to my house silently and watched his eyes light up with amazement. "Wow Yuna this is beautiful." Tidus said falling onto the white couch quite comfortably. Normally I would have gotten angry since he was covered in sand but I didn't really care to tell the truth, he was back, that's all I cared about and it wasn't the time to start nagging about the couch. I felt like jumping on top of him and making love to him right there, we had time, but the sand all over my body was starting to become a real discomfort.

"Okay well I only have one shower, so just wait there and I'll be quick okay." I smiled placing my guns on the kitchen bench. He stared at me like I was insane, and I stared back at him with equal confusion. "What? Do you want to go first star player?" I smiled ruffling his gorgeous blonde hair.

"Hah, no, no it's okay go ahead." Tidus said shaking his head as if I was insane once more, but this time I ignored it and headed for the shower. Once inside I felt so relieved and quickly peeled my sandy clothes from my body. I combed my hair before I went in getting out as much of the sand as I could and finally stepped in to the warm water of the shower sighing with relief.

"Boo."

I screamed with shock, so high pitched I think it burst his ear drums, he covered his ears and finally when I realised who the man was I sighed with relief. "Yevon." I breathed out heavily covering my body on instinct. There always something about me exposing my body without warming up first. When you made love you eased into it, and concentrated more on the way you felt, but right now I was just exposed for him to stare at and I didn't like it. I backed against a wall as her smiled approvingly closing the shower door behind him.

"Don't look at me." I said frantically closing my eyes. I was so conscious of my body it scared him, but I didn't feel I looked good enough for him, and I didn't want him to stare and find out. I felt like crying for some reason, I just felt so exposed it scared me.

"Are you mad how could I not look…?"

"Tidus please do you mind if I just shower by myself, I can't stand showering with someone else, I like to feel free." I smiled nervously clutching my breasts tighter.

"Hey look at you, your free, I'm free." Tidus grinned running his hands through my semi wet hair.

"Yeah well that's because you're gorgeous." I muttered under my breath. Tidus stared at me curiously and I raised my eyes nervously hoping to Yevon that I hadn't some how offended him.

"Yuna… have you had any past were people made fun of you? Told you that your weren't beautiful, or something like that?" Tidus said placing his hands on my shoulders. I thought of all the times I had been teased when I was young and shut my eyes tightly. "Tell me Yuna." Tidus said holding my cheek in his hand.

"Well… I used to get teased about my eyes…" I said looking away from him. He tilted my chin up, and I raised my eyes to gaze into his sadly. His eyes were beautiful like the ocean, and mine were just freaky, what could he possibly think when he gazed at me with so much love.

"They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, one sapphire, reminds me of the ocean or of the sky, and green reminds me of one of the most rarest gems, and emerald, your eyes sparkle with so much passion, fire, determination, and love… I find myself getting lost in them." Tidus whispered leaning closer, while gazing deeply into my eyes. I smiled happily hearing truth in his words and blushed. "That better be all or I'm going to track your childhood friends down and kill them." Tidus laughed.

"No… it's not but it's okay I don't want to trouble you." I said very glad his attention was on my face. He gave me one of his looks that told me to go on so I sighed. "Well they used to say I was so skinny I'd fly away."

"But look at you; you have a beautiful woman's body that I can't keep my hands off." Tidus grinned running his hands down my stomach. I furrowed my eyebrows with frustration, I had to get him on something he couldn't truly think I was beautiful.

"They boys used to tease me about my breasts being too small." I told Tidus slightly embarrassed when his other hand moved from my shoulder down to my hands over my breast. He fought a silent battle for my chest but finally I let my hand drop and gasped as he took it in his hand.

"They're perfect." Tidus said moving closer to me, while fiddling with my nipple. I tried to think straight but when he made proper contact with my body I never could.

"They called me a freak because my hair was so long, I was always teased, I'm ugly, I'm ugly, I'm so-"

"Shut up Yuna." Tidus said to me and before I could open my mouth he took my lips with his greedily. I enjoyed the kiss while it lasted and felt my arms forget about covering my body, and start to want to hold Tidus' instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my back as he cupped my breasts again. "Yuna you are so beautiful it makes me ache inside when I look at you." Tidus whispered pulling away.

I blushed almost to the point I thought my face was going to burn off and looked away shyly, but I couldn't deny that a wide grin was spreading across my face and I think Tidus could see it too.

It took us a while to shower, which didn't surprise me. Not being able to keep my hands off Tidus was either one of the greater pleasures in life, or terribly annoying since I just didn't want to leave his side. My hands longed to be on his body, to explore it, and I could tell he felt the same way. His touch gave me that kind of feeling… that he adored me, and it was a wonderful feeling. Our kisses were soft and gentle, yet full of longing, passion, and desire. The way his fingers traced my face as his gentle lips came into contact with mine made me shiver and more than once I had leant against the shower wall, sliding down it slowly when my knees just couldn't hold me up anymore. But Tidus followed and soon I would be lying down on the floor with Tidus kissing me tenderly. All these sensations were bombarding me and I found it absolutely impossible to resist. The way his hands ran through my wet hair when he pulled away and looked into my eyes made me completely melt, I don't think I could manage to keep my eyes open for longer than a few seconds due to the fact I was so incredibly at peace. I had slowly felt all discomfort flow away with the water that ran into the drain hole. It felt so right with Tidus, so natural.

Tidus was now leaning against the wall with his legs up to support me, I was sitting on his lap my breasts coming into contact with his chest as I rested on his shoulder pushing my hands between his back in the wall so I could gently run my fingers over his masculine back. The water from the shower fell onto my back and tickled me as I pressed against Tidus. I was aware of how much water we were wasting, but I didn't care, I finally had him back after three years I was entitled to a long romantic, touchy-feely shower with him.

"Yuna…?" Tidus said softly running his hands up my back. I turned my head on his neck and leant up to place a kiss on his jaw line to let him know I was listening. "I love you."

I grinned un-controllably, the butter-flies returning to my stomach as he said those words. I think the feeling would always be the same. "I love you more." I replied with a sigh kissing his beautiful neck a few times before returning to his comfortable shoulder.

"Well that's only certain, I mean come on, I'm a loveable guy." Tidus laughed running his hands through my hair. I smiled again at his comment but found no reason to reply and only reinforce his ego.

"No I love you more." Tidus said after a moment of silence his once playful voice becoming deadly serious, and I could just smell the passion in it from a mile away. It only told me what he wanted, and what he was thinking. So I rubbed myself against his manhood which was already in contact with my most private of parts and leaned back against his legs.

"You know Tidus, if you want sex you don't even have to ask." I sighed running my hands over my breasts. "You don't have to make me melt with your words, you already have me." I told him truthfully liking the expression on his face as I rubbed my chest. Even if I didn't think making love was necessary to feel high or close to him at the moment, I always wanted to give him what he wanted. This time with him had been perfect, gentle touches and kisses, somehow… it didn't feel like the right time.

"No Yuna, I don't want sex." Tidus said leaning forward to take my lips in another one of those perfect kisses which froze me to the spot. I didn't know whether to feel offended at his comment of complimented, it either meant he was happy to just be with me, or he didn't want me, and I seriously didn't know what he meant. The look of confusion in my eyes said it all for Tidus and he kissed my neck gently.

"I mean of course I want it, I want you so bad it sends me insane but lets wait for tonight, what do you say?" Tidus said in between his kisses that were already beginning to make me shiver.

"Alright." I replied with a smile.

"I mean… we can stay up all night with Akemi... put her to bed." Tidus said seductively moving his attention to my breasts. "Then I can take you to bed… and we can celebrate being together with a wonderful daughter." After saying that he sucked on my breast gently enjoying my soft moans as he did.

"Sounds like a plan, a plan I can't wait for." I sighed knowing he would have something amazing in-store for me, and even if he didn't, he was enough to blow my mind every time we made love.

We soon dressed together our hands wondering as we placed clothes on each other. Our kisses longing when we knew we only had a certain amount of time before our daughter returned.

I led Tidus out into the lounge room and sat on the edge of the couch hands in my lap as I waited for Lulu and Wakka to pass our Window and knock on the front door. Tidus was nervously pacing around the place muttering to himself in practically an un-known language. When I had asked he had told me it was nothing more than Zanarslang. Which I took was slang for Zanarkand Slang.

"Tidus calm down." I said with a slight amusement to my voice. Observing him pace up and down the hallway.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He said stopping in his tracks with a nervous expression on his face.

"I thought you told me no-one was immune to your charm?" I replied rolling my eyes. It was not that I was trying to pick on him more like reassure him that he was being stupid. Of course Akemi would like him. He was her father and he was perfect. Why wouldn't she?

"But she is my daughter of course she is smarter than normal people." Tidus grinned.

"I suppose I didn't have any part in that? Did I?" I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Daddy?"

There was a slight pause in time as Tidus turned his head to lay his eyes upon his daughter for the first time. I mean in real life.

"A-akemi?" Tidus stuttered looking upon our creation with awe.

Who knew how filled with joy I was that day. Who knew how beautiful life could be. Through the storm is always the sun. I definitely saw the sun today shining brightly through my most treasured ones.

Time had passed so quickly Akemi and Tidus had got on like a house on fire and he stared at me with confusion over some of the things she said. _How smart is she? _He would ask with his eyes as I prepared the meal. She was gifted that was for sure. She had already formed an opinion on the way Yevon was run at the age of three. It only made me proud and happy to listen to her ramble on about her theories which even struck me as something people would never think about.

I cooked dinner as I watched Tidus explain to his daughter the number one blitz techniques.

"But if you do it that way daddy it doesn't get the appropriate amount of speed it would if you threw it at an angle." My daughter stated matter of factly. I cooked the dinner with a slight giggle and watched as Tidus stroked his chin in contemplation.

"That's right who taught you that?" He asked with amazement nuzzling into her neck with affection.

"Mummy of course!" She smiled proudly jumping up and down on her daddy's lap.

Tidus and I discussed why I was so knowledgeable in Blitzball over dinner. "_I practised for so long hoping if I got good enough you would return to me." _I replied simply watching Tidus' face soften with slight sadness as I said it. But he would always force a smile and return back to his dinner silently.

There was some mindless mucking around after dinner where Akemi and Tidus fought over a ball inside the house. It only made me cover my face with shame and smile. Akemi was the winner of course and almost collapsed in her father's arms after they had finished playing. "Tidus it's late don't think your will keep her up this late every night." I said with a soft sigh stroking my barley awake daughter's hair while she rested in my lover's arms. "Take her to bed." I said with a soft smile contemplating the situation. For the first time in my life I was able to say, put our daughter to bed, it felt wonderful.

I watched as Tidus laid our daughter down to sleep and kiss her gently on the cheek. "Hey papa, can you tell me the rest of the story?" Akemi asked. I gasped and held my hand over mouth knowing immediately she was referring to the story of the pilgrimage I told her some of every night.

"Story?" He replied with confusion sitting on the edge of her bed. I held my hand over my mouth to stop a soft sort of giggle and peeked through doorway.

"Well the woman was in the spring, and she heard foot steps behind her. The woman was extremely upset but the man she loved came after her." Akemi sighed bringing the covers up to her nose with excitement.

"Oh that story." Tidus said with a slight chuckle before throwing me a mischievous look in the doorway. I instantly blushed and stepped away a little. "Well that man felt upset because the woman he had come to love so much was throwing away her life… but they shared something so special that night that kept them together ever since." Tidus smiled placing his hand over Akemis's hands.

"Was that a kiss?" She laughed her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"It was something much more special." Tidus said softly almost going off on his own train of thought. Akemi closed her eyes with satisfaction.

"Yes something very special. That night in Macalania."

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


End file.
